Dreaming of Edward
by nails233
Summary: What are Bella's dreams about when its Edward's name she calls out?not my usual type of story was written for fan.rated M for major mature! you've been warned NOT FLUFFY! ooc au/reg pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight! I do not!

**A/N okay so I wrote this for a friend. It is not my usually kind of story! Let us just say I will be beet red before I am done. Since I do not say the words, it will be interesting trying to write them.**

Major smut and vulgarity!! Readers beware!!

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 1

Oh my god, I just had the most erotic dream of my life. You know, of course, the star had to be the one and only Edward Cullen. I cannot say why, since I have only seen him a few times in school and once he stared like he wanted me dead. It was my first day in Biology, when I walked into the room, he froze in his seat covering his nose and mouth. He looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing he had ever saw or smelled for that matter. He really looked at me like I was the Devil incarnate. For the entire class, I could feel him staring at me like he wanted to kill me. That was before he bolted out of the door the moment the bell rang. At first I thought it couldn't be me, but that was, of course, until I tried to return my signed sheet to the office. He was there, trying to get out of our biology class. He wasn't too happy when the secretary said; he would have to remain in the class.

He practically knocked me over trying to get out of the door so quickly.

So why in the hell am I dreaming about him? I don't know, it could be because he's absolutely gorgeous and looks like a Greek God. I awoke, jerking up in bed because I actually felt that he was really here, but that was until I turned on the light seeing nothing. Boy do I need to seriously get a grip! I just cannot get that dream out of my head or soaking wet panties. Figuring there was only one way to accomplish it, I decided to lie back down and wait for sleep to take me, but I just kept seeing the dream repeatedly.

_I was sleeping in my bed when I opened my eyes to find Edward standing over me watching me sleep. He froze when he saw I was awake and like a lioness in heat, I pounced on him by grabbing his black tee shirt by the collar dragging him into my bed directly on top of me. God his rock hard body felt so good. I wanted to touch him everywhere. Yeah I said it, everywhere. I could see he was afraid to touch me and I was taking any of his shit. I crushed my mouth onto his and when he gasped, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, finding his tongue doing the same. Yes! Tonsil hockey! Score!_

_All I could think was 'way too much clothing on this boy.' I felt him shudder when I started grabbing the hem of his shirt and sliding it up as my hands skimmed his sides. I think he caught on because he decided to help me out and had his shirt off in one fluid motion. Was his chest ripped or what! His nipples were so hard that I couldn't help but pinch them which caused him to moan in my mouth. This sent me into such a frenzy that I needed him to touch me, NOW!_

"_Touch me Edward, please." I was begging, but didn't care._

"_Oh… Bella you taste so good." He breathed out onto my neck while kissing it._

_However, when he started grinding his hard cock against my pussy, I could not help doing the same. God I wanted him inside me so bad and I was sure he could feel my pussy throbbing, wet and waiting for him. I rolled over as I struggled to get my own shirt off, but with a little help from Edward, it was easily tossed aside. Well, I must say, that sitting with my legs straddling his hips I found it so much easier to rub my soaked panties against his granite hard dick and it felt so good. I leaned down to give him long passion filled kisses while he fiddled with my pink lace bra; I think he broke it when it would not comply. I waited, but he just stared at my breast. I did not want starring, I wanted action. What is a girl to do? Well, I was not waiting for him, so I grabbed both his hands in mine and showed him what I wanted. He caught on quickly and before I knew it, I was panting and every time he pinched my nipples, I moaned loudly. God he was driving me crazy! This time he rolled me over; I guess he wanted to be the top dog._

"_Bella you are so beautiful!" He grunted out._

"_Edward! Help Me." I practically shrieked as I tugged on his jeans button._

"_Oh god Bella, you've got me so hard it hurts." He moaned out as he undid his pants and started helping me slide them down._

_That was all I need to hear, I used my feet to push his pants off and onto the floor. Then he turned his attention to my panties that were definitely in the way. Licking and kissing his way down my abdomen until he reached them, just pausing briefly to inhale deeply before slipping his fingers around them and teasingly slow sliding them down my thighs. I really thought I would lose it right there and then._

_He continued to kiss my thighs, but this time moving upward until he reach my pussy which was soaking wet and begging for him. When he started licking my pussy, I tangled my hands into his hair guiding him to where it felt good. He surprised me when he slid his tongue inside me and I felt myself clench around his smooth tongue. Man, he had my hips swaying and bucking, before I even registered I was moving. It only took a few minutes with his tongue before I couldn't keep myself together._

"_Cum for me Bella."_

"_Edward I cuming baby!" I shouted and became undone._

_When he slid his body up mine, I got to see his eyes for the first time and they were pitch black with hunger. I slid my hand down his stomach until I found his cock; eagerly I took hold of it and started massaging it. I was sure he liked it because he started thrusting into my hand. Well, listening to him grunt had me heated all over again._

"_Bella please, love, he wants you to touch him so badly."_

"_Say it out loud Edward." Ask and your wish will be granted._

"_Suck on me, please!" He begged._

_I was definitely granting that wish. He did not wait for me to flip him this time as he scooted up the bed so his back was against the headboard. I stroked him until I was in position. Oh my god, he is huge! Starting slow, I started licking him like a lollypop until I reached the top, where his juices were already leaking out. I ran small circles around the tip. He tasted so good. I did not hesitate to take him into my mouth, sucking softly at first as I got use to how big he was. I looked up just in time to see him moan. He acted like this was his first time doing this, right as if. I am the virgin here. RIGHT? I was growing more confident and was suckling harder and harder until, all of sudden he jerked away from me grabbing and pulling me up so I straddled him. I couldn't help but whimper at the loss. I felt like a kid who just had her favorite lollypop pulled away. I knew my face showed I was hurt. Did I do it wrong?_

"_I'm sorry if I…" was all I could choke out before he cut me off._

"_No love, don't be hurt. You were sucking so well, but I just want to be inside you so bad."_

_Just hearing him say that had my hips moving as I crushed my lips to his again. As he grabbed my hips and showed me how to grind against him, I found myself becoming breathless from panting so hard. This was it! This is where it was finally going to happen._

"_Edward... please be gentile this is my first time." _

"_I will baby girl, I will." He panted out._

_Was all he said before he guided himself into me very slowly. I don't know how he even fit in me to be honest. We both knew when he reached my barrier._

"_I'm sorry!"_

_He said before he made one quick thrust, he paused again. Okay, can you say ouch! Yeah there goes my cherry. The pain passed quickly as he waited for me to move. Soon we were both bucking and panting as if our lives depended on it. Every time he pushed into me, I was begging him for more._

"_Oohhh… Bella you're so fucking tight!" He ground out between his clenched teeth._

"_Harder, Edward, faster please."_

"_Your wish is my command." He grunted as he did as I asked._

"_EDWARD!" _

"_BELLA! I'm CUMING!" He screamed out._

_And with three more thrusts, we were cuming together in perfect rhythm with our breathing._

Yeah it was a nice dream while it lasted. Dreams like this are like Chinese food you're full for a minute and then hungry again an hour later. What was this guy doing to me!


	2. Chapter 2

****

********

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer's Does!

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 2

God! I had another one of those dreams last night. You know the ones staring Edward Cullen. He still will not talk to me; we sit silently next to each other everyday. I have tried to talk to him once, but he ignored me. Why does he affect me so much? It is really crazy, it's as if I am sexually frustrated or something. So…it starts off as usual:

I am lying in my bed with my eyes closed when I shifted to lie on my back. I brushed my hand against my breast and god did it feel good. So I slid my hand under the hem of my tee shirt and brushed it with my fingers causing a throbbing to begin in my pussy. I wanted more so I started pinching my nipples between my fingers, "oohh," I moan lightly. This wonderful sensation between my legs, I could not ignore it any longer, so I slipped my other hand over my boy shorts and found I was wet with anticipation.

I opened my eyes when I thought I heard a faint gasp coming from the rocking chair. Boy, was I surprised to see Edward sitting there staring at me, rubbing the front of his jeans with the palm of his hand. Well, if that is what I get for fondling my own breast what would I get if I pushed it further? With that thought in mind, I slipped my fingers into the hem of my boy shorts and heard a slight moan. Good sign, he's paying attention. So I slipped my fingers down between the lips of my pussy and this time I moaned. Maybe he needed a better view so slowly I opened my legs just a little. And was greeted by the sound of his zipper going down. I could hear him whispering, "More baby," okay…now, that is what I am talking about so I opened them all the way. I could see him slide his hand into his jeans and pull out his cock.

"Yes baby," I moan aloud. He slowly started moving his hand, stroking himself.

"More baby," he demanded louder.

Who am I not to please him? I started rubbing my pussy harder and faster until I was panting along with him. God watching him beat himself faster and faster made me want more so I slipped my finger inside myself and he actually looked jealous. I started bucking my hips into my fingers wanting Edward instead, but he was busy bucking his own hips into his hand. He almost sounded like he was growling at the sight of seeing someone pleasuring me that was not him. Well, no one said he could not do the job if he was not so busy wacking off. One way to check that theory I made sure he saw me add another finger and had myself going crazy. God it was good, not as good as Edward was, but until he got off his ass and put his dick into me, it would have to do. I decided to give him a hint.

"Oh…Edward, I want you so bad, I want your cock in me now," I whimpered.

Yeah, that work, he came to the side of the bed with his cock in his hand still beating it a mile a minute. God…it is so big. I just needed it now. I slipped off my shorts got onto my knees, crawled backwards until I felt his hand against my ass, and got down on all fours. Hint much!

"FUCK ME NOW!"

"OH… Baby, you are so fucking tight! You're mine!" Was all he said as he plowed into me, this of course had me bucking back for more.

"Harder baby."

"Say it again!"

"I SAID, FUCK HARDER!"

"I'm going to fuck you as hard as you want so hold on tight spider monkey."

Yes! Now he's got it. Thank god, he was holding onto my hips because he was pounding me so hard he probably would have sent me flying off the bed. And damn if I did not want more!

"Fuck! Bella… I'm… cuming!"

"Yes! Baby… cum for… me!"

"Shit Edward, I can't stop… fuck, cum in me now!" like a good boy, he did just as I did. We both collapsed on the bed completely satisfied.

Damn, I really need a sex life because these wet dreams are killing me!

********

****

A/N Oh, the frustration! Well see you next time folks and yes there is a story here, I just have to get you there.


	3. Chapter 3

****

********

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's does!

****

Thanks Dazzleglo! Beta-ing is definitely your forte! You rock Lady!

****

Major sexual content and swearing! Few more chapters than you will see the need for journal writting in the begining chapters.

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 3

AARRRGGGHH! Why do I always have to wake up just when it's getting good! Yeah, I had another dream with that Greek like god, Edward Cullen. This is becoming a serious addiction; I'm like a sexual junkie for that boy! The man is like my own private porn star. God…if he ever knew what I dreamt about, he would want me to start paying him stud fees. Of course, that is if he ever starts talking to me again. So, if you want to know, here's my latest dream.

__

I am in my room sleeping when I suddenly wake up from the sound of the wind blowing against my window. I strolled to the window and peek out at the tree outside. I was looking out the window at the forest out back, when Edward stepped out of the tree line and motions with his two fingers to come to him. God, he looked so beautiful even in a black tee shirt and black sweatpants. I only noticed because this was not his usual clothing or color choice. When I came out the back door, he waved me on and turned until he was back in the woods. I didn't hesitate in following him. When he stopped, he didn't turn around, he just stood there. So I made my way around him so I was in front facing him. I looked up and found myself lost in his gorgeous black eyes. After a moment, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down to my knees. Kneeling before him, I tried to wait to see where this was going, but I couldn't stop myself from asking:

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suck me off," he said as he slipped down the front of his sweatpants.

To say I was surprised would be a lie. I was actually excited. I grab his cock in my hand as I lean forward; this started his moaning the minute he was in my mouth.

"Tell me how to make you happy," I said before taking his huge dick into my mouth again.

"Suck harder Bella," I did just that, making as though I was trying to suck a golf ball through a garden hose. He twisted his hands in my hair while moving his hips, pushing himself in and out of my mouth. Damn, he tasted so good!

"Message my balls, please?" you got it! His wish was my command.

God, he was so hard that it had to hurt. The sound of his growling in pleasure had my pussy so wet that my panties were soaked. I could not ignore the throbbing of my pussy as I sucked my hardest on his cock. Truth be told, I wanted him pumping inside me. Since that wasn't going to happen, I had to take care of my own problem. I sucked and swirled my tongue around his tip, while I slid my hand into my sleep pants and under my boy shorts. Slipping my fingers into the folds of my pussy, I whimpered the moment I touch my entrance. This caught Edwards's attention as he watched me giving him a blow job; he decided I need more instruction.

"Pull your pants down baby, I want to watch too," he ground out from between his teeth.

I pulled them down to my knees and continued to stroke myself. At this point, my pussy was so wet and slippery my fingers just glided back and forth easily. I looked up to see he was staring at my hand very intensely. He looked like a child who was watching a friend play with his new toy.

"Suck fucking faster baby," No problem!

"Put your finger inside your pussy and finger fuck yourself, please?" Oh, I like when he begs!

I started bucking against my hand when I put my index finger inside my pussy for him. His dick was now throbbing in my mouth. I knew he was close, but needed more so I started nibbling on his shaft which caused him to growl louder. Boy did I like when he did that.

"Bella, put another finger in your tight little pussy baby," I was starting to lose control when he finally screamed.

"BELLA!" and thrust his cuming cock further into my mouth. This happened two more times until I drained him dry. Then he surprised me when he pulled his dick out of my hand and pushed me down to the ground before he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my pussy saying "MINE!" He had his fingers buried so deep in my pussy, causing me to buck even harder. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Edward I'm cuming! Shit!"

"Cum for me baby, because once you do, I'm going to fuck you hard and make you cum again." Hey, do not threaten me with a good time!

"Keep talking your fucking making my pussy throb harder."

"So you like when I talk about your wet…tight…throbbing…little pussy that I thoroughly want to fuck all night long. Well I can tell you, the juices coming from your pussy smell so fucking good that, right now, I just want to bury my face in your pussy and suck you dry. Oh Bella, baby you're right there, let go give me your sweet juices. I want you to cum on my hand so I can lick my fingers clean."

"EDWARD FUCK ME!" I screamed as I came onto his fingers. True to his word, I watched as he lick them dry, moaning the whole way. Just watching him do it had me throbbing all over again. I slipped my hand around his now hard again cock, as he slid on top of me. He teased my pussy by running his dick between the lips of my pussy. I was begging for more.

"Edward, please fuck me. Baby I want you inside me so bad, it hurts. Please put your dick in me and I promise I'll make you cum again," I panted out.

He entered an inch and decided he should play my game against me.

"Tell me how you want me to make you happy."

"Fuck…push that dick in me hard and fast before I scream."

"Scream for me baby, I want to hear you, I want the people in Seattle to hear you," Son of a bitch! He was so hard when he pushed straight in and started pumping into my pussy. I felt my brain fog over with each push. It was amazing and then he shocked me by rolling us over without even pulling out of me.

"Show me how to fuck you baby!" And damn if I didn't, I was hopping up and down on him like the fucking Energizer bunny, letting his dick slide almost all the way out and then slamming down on him, screaming his name all along the way.

"Edward you're so fucking hard. You feel so good. Please touch me," he lifted his hips up and down while he had both his hands up my shirt and started pinching my nipples. Holy shit I was so ready to cum, but I was waiting for him and that's when he signaled he was ready.

"Fuck Bella, I'm cumming! Baby…cum with me!" I didn't need to be told twice. I jammed myself down on him just as he shot his cum into my pussy while I came all over his dick.

Damn just another dream for my diary! I really need to get a life, either that or seduce Edward to get it off my mind. I just wish he would talk to me; it has been five weeks without a word from him. It's probably why I can stop thinking about him even in my sleep.

********

****

A/N Okay I think I need a cold shower just writing that one. How about you?

Interested in what Edward was thinking? Well...I have a been writing his side and the other Character pov's of this story and sending them out as reveiw rewards. But now I have posted the on the coffee shop library site. They are under the same penname nails233 and the story is listed as Dreaming of Edward outtakes.


	4. Chapter 4

************************

****

********

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's does!

****

Thanks Dazzleglo! Beta-ing is definitely your forte! You rock Lady!

**Major sexual content! Journal mode is almost over**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 4**

Well yesterday was a treat, Edward had spoken to me for the first time in six weeks. That, of course, did nothing but fuel my dreams of him. How can one person affect me so much? I mean really, why is it I can't be a normal seventeen year old teenager? Right now his mood swings are giving me whiplash. He's always so rude; I just want to smack him sometimes. The dreams always seem to begin the same way.

_I'm lying in my bed with my eyes closed and then when I open them, I find Edward standing over me. This, of course, has my heart racing to get out of my chest, but it wasn't fear, it was anticipation. He didn't say a word; he just took my hand and led me from my bed to the bathroom down the hall. After he reached in, started the shower, and while the water was getting hot, he turned to me. i gazed into his eyes they were pitch black as he started to remove my t-shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, which he noticed immediately. I could hear his gasp as he looked at my bare breasts. Slowly, he slid down my panties and again he gasp before returning to look at my face._

_When he didn't move, I decided it was my turn. He took in a sharp breath when I ran my fingers across his stomach around the hem of his t-shirt. It slid off easily with his help. When I moved to his waistband, I could tell he was holding his breath and without any hesitation, I undid his jeans and began removing them. He offered no resistance and it was my turn to gasp when I realized he was going commando. My eyes raked over him, God, he was a glorious site and HUGE, I tried to stifle a smile. he easily heeled of his shoes and socks. Once both of us were completely naked, he opened the curtain and helped me in, before joining me from behind. He took the soap and lathered it up in his hands, then proceeded to wash my body starting at my neck and sliding down to my breasts. his caressing ministrations felt like he was admiring a fragile piece og fruit. God, when he massaged them like that, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I then backed up so there was no space between us and I could feel his rock hard cock press against my ass cheeks._

_"Oh… Edward, you're so hard," I moaned out as I wiggled my ass a bit hoping for more friction._

_"That's because...you're so beautiful, you make me so hard, it hurts," it was so hard and big; that it was just begging to be held. And, honestly, I wanted nothing more than to be the one who did it. So while Edward continued washing lower, I slid my hand behind me and started stroking his dick making it impossibly, harder and bigger. He groaned out my name as I took long slow strokes teasing him to no end. _

_The water did nothing to mask the sounds of his pants, "Oh…Bella…baby," when his hands finally reached my pussy, it was soaking wet and not from the shower. I shuddered when he slipped one finger into my hot, wet pussy. I groaned out wanting more, so much more._

_"Please…more," I panted out._

_"You first," he breathed out in my ear. I knew exactly what he meant, if I wanted more - I was going to have to pick up the pace, and damn - I wanted more, a lot more! So I grabbed on hard and started stroking him faster and harder. He returned the favor by slipping in another finger and pumped harder into my now throbbing pussy. my walls were starting to quiver, I WAS SO CLOSE._

_"Yes! Harder…faster…" he could barely manage to pant out. God...it still wasn't enough, I wanted all of him in my pussy RIGHT NOW, and I think he had the same idea. He slid his hand to my thigh and lifted it opening my pussy up to him. with a firm grip I guided him to where I wanted him to be and he didn't hesitate in sliding his rock hard cock into me with one fluid push. Damn that boy can get my engines revving!_

_"Yes...Edward, fuck me!" I started thrusting my hips back onto his dick and he pumped harder in and out of me, while still rubbing my clit with his two skillful fingers. Honestly, at this point _

_my brain was so scattered that all I could say was: "More Edward!"_

_"Fuck Bella, you're so tight; I just want to fuck you all the time," damn if I didn't want that too._

_"Fuck me harder! Please!"_

_"Since you said please, of course I'll fuck you harder," and he did. I had to place my hands on the wall to keep myself from smashing my face into it. He was pumping and thrusting until I was panting, shaking, and ready to explode. He wasn't far behind because I could feel his legs shaking with each thrust he made. _

_"Edward! Aahh…I'm…Cuming!"_

_"That's right baby, cum for me and only me! Bella, I can't stop…ah…ah…baby I'm cuming in you!" That was all it took for my pussy to clamp down onto his cock and not let go. After two more thrusts into me, we were both screaming as we came together. He was panting as hard as I was._

Damn - the boy doesn't let you down! However, he sure can disappear fast. The only problem when I woke up, yeah...I was still wet and wanting. It was still dark out and I checked the clock, I still and half an hour before it would go off. So...what's a girl suppose to do? I did what I did in my dreams, I slid my hand up my shirt and started rubbing my tits and pinching my nipples. It felt so good. I let my other hand travel down to my panties, slipping it inside. Talk about wet dreams! I slid my fingers across my clit sending shockwaves straight up into my pussy. I started pumping my pussy with my finger, then two fingers. Harder and faster until I couldn't take it anymore and I came all over my fingers. i sighed heavily because as good as it felt it wasn't the same as in my dreams. For a second when I glanced at the window, I thought I saw Edward there beating off, but after a second glance, I saw he wasn't. Must have been wishful thinking!

**********A/N So any thoughts about her dreams? Will they become a reality now that they are talk in school?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Go dazzle - you're the best - Go dazzle - you're the best- you rock! (Cheerleading was never my forte!)**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 5**

Well, last night will definitely be one to remember. I mean…how can I forget my first trip to Port Angeles after school with Jessica and Angela. We went shopping and like the idiot I am, I left them at the dress shop so I could hit a bookstore in search of a book about local legends. That was when four guys tried to jump me. Thank God, the one and only Edward Cullen came driving in to my rescue. It scared me to death, yet at the same time, I was thrilled and a bit turned on. It was the prince riding in his silver Volvo to rescue me the princess. If that wasn't enough to make it memorable, having him take me to dinner at Bella Italia when Jessica and Angela had already eaten was beyond anything I could have imagined happening. He surprised me the most by telling me he could read the minds of everyone in the room with one exception, mine. Add that to the fact he said he did not have the strength to stay away from me, would have done the trick all on its own. But really why stop there when you can throw in the death of Charlie's long time friend from an animal attack. Charlie was heartbroken. Think I'm done there, you'd be wrong. I finally figured all the little quirks about Edward's behavior; his cold skin, strength, speed, the way he speaks, the changing of his eye color, the fact that he's on a special diet, all were laid out in the book I bought, he's a vampire! I haven't told him yet about my new theory, but I do plan to tell him today at school. So how has this affected my dreams you ask, let me tell you, as usual.

I'm lying in my bed with my eyes closed when a breeze drifts through my window and feeling this I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of my window, still wearing the clothes from earlier. Slowly he approached my bed almost shyly before sitting on the edge of it closest to me. I could feel his cold breath on my face as he leaned in to capture my lips in a very desperate kiss. I eagerly deepen the kiss by pulling him closer to me by entwining my hands tightly into his hair. I didn't break the kiss while I removed his jacket. When I started feeling like I needed air, I broke away from his mouth and started peppering small kisses across his cheek to just below his ear before I started sucking his cold skin there. This triggered something in him, I watched as he started removing the rest of his clothes quickly, before he crawled in to join me in my bed. His touch was cold and pulsating at the same time. Feeling his hands rub against my stomach as he started sliding up my t-shirt had my arousal in overdrive. I gasped when he pulled my now almost naked torso to his chest. My lips searched out his for another soul-burning kiss when he slipped his hand into my light blue boy shorts and teasingly slow started to slide them off before returning to my embrace. He slid his hand back up my thigh, God his hand was so stimulating that I couldn't stop my hips from bucking at him. I wasn't disappointed either when he slipped his finger inside my pussy and started pumping me hard.

"Oh Edward, please…don't stop," I moaned into his ear.

"I won't baby, I want you too badly."

"God…you feel…so good," I panted out as I took his cock into my hand, stroking it firmly.

His hips started bucking slowly into my palm while he continued to pump me now with two fingers. Just hearing him mewling into my mouth as he placed a desperate heated kiss on my lips that threatened to send me over the edge. Seconds later, he started rubbing my g spot which sent me free falling over the edge.

"Edward, please oh, oh, I-I'm cuming baby!"

"Yes…baby…yes, cum for me," when he whispered that into my ear, my walls clenched around his fingers.

"Edward, I want you inside me, please baby," I begged.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful when you cum for me."

He withdrew his fingers and shifted so he was hovering above me teasing my pussy with the tip of his cock by rubbing it against my lower lips. God did I need him now! The wait was killing me, I tried to rush him by pushing up against him, but his quick hands held my hips still.

"Where's the fire baby?" he moaned against my lips.

"In my pussy, it burns for you," I whispered into his mouth.

"Well, please allow me to put that out for you," he grunted out as he pushed into me with one fluid move of his hips.

God he was so cold and hard against my hot wet walls. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting and grinding against him, he felt so good. Every thrust had me begging for more, but I was not alone. Hearing Edward chant my name like a prayer was only sending my closer to my next orgasm.

"God Bella…you're always so…tight and wet," he panted into my mouth.

"That's because of you…oh, I'm so close…"

"Bella are you mine?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes…Edward…only yours," I moaned in desperation.

"Bella…so hot…so close!"

"Please Edward, cum with me."

God yes, I thought as he started pushing into me harder and faster. He was frantic with his hip movements, telling me he was getting so close. This, of course, had me ready to burst on him. The moment his seed released inside me, I couldn't hold back my climax.

"Oh…fuck Edward! I..mm…cuming!"

"Fuck…yes! Bella!"

"God baby, how did I live so long without you?" he said while holding me and humming in my ear until I fell asleep again.

Wow, with vivid dreams like that, who needs a man in their bed? Me, if it's Edward Cullen! I did notice the longer I dream of him, the more my real feelings are growing. Dare I hope that he may one day feel the same about me?

**A/N okay people one more chapter then the epilog. But, do not panic, I am already writing a new story. It's a D/S story, Domward and Subella. My first try for that type of story. I hope it is not like the rest out there, since Edward is a vampire and Bella's human. I want it to be different and you know me, I love to twist things up so I hope you will check it out. **

**There are outtakes for this story, they were originally sent to those who reviewed, they are on coffee shop website. If you cannot find them just go to my profile page and there will be a link. the penname is the same.**

**Another A/N so I have started an original story for the writer's coffee shop library website contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September, but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. See summary below.**

_**Whether You Love Him Or Not**_

_**ForAlexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.**_

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight.**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 6**

When I looked back at yesterday, I couldn't help but think that last night was incredible, so it's no wonder my dreams are getting so vivid. Yesterday I confronted Edward about my suspicions and he confirmed them. So now I know three things for certain: One - Edward is a vampire; Two - he lusts for my blood; and Three - I am undeniably in love with him. When he showed me all the things that came with being a vampire I was amazed, but they all paled in comparison to seeing him in the sunlight. He was so beautiful that I was actually in awe of him. I couldn't help but wonder as we lay in the field together that maybe he only loves me because my blood sings so strongly to him. I mean how does someone so beautiful find someone as plain as me interesting? I guess it shouldn't surprise me that my dreams would be affected by these turn of events.

_As I lay in bed with my eyes closed, I could feel the familiar burning between my thighs. When I opened my eyes, Edward was nowhere to be seen. When I couldn't stand the burning any longer, I decided to take a shower. It wasn't helping, I don't know why I thought of doing this, but I took down the handheld showerhead and brushed the spray against my aching pussy. _

_I couldn't help but feel even more aroused. It was a wonderful sensation having the cold water pulsating against my clit. I couldn't stop the pants that escaped my lips as I started pinching my right nipple with my fingers. This small act caused me to quickly approach my orgasm which when it did, it hit so hard that it rocked my body. _

_Once I could breathe normally, I finished up with washing my body and shampooing my hair before returning to my very dark bedroom. The minute I shut the door my hips were grabbed by a set of cold hard hands that pulled me back into a cold hard embrace and that embrace could only belong to one person, the main character in my dreams._

_I breathed out, "Edward," as I felt his cold breath on the back of my neck._

_"Did you enjoy yourself in your shower?"_

_"Um…yes, I was…missing you."_

_"Did you enjoy playing with ..PUSSY, you know it's mine right?" he whispered in my ear as he slipped his hand into my towel, rubbing my abdomen before he started sliding it down into my folds._

_"Yes, it's yours and only yours," I breathed out as he started to slip one finger into my pussy, causing me to thrust into his hand._

_"That's right sweet lady, it is mine and mine alone; to play with, to eat and to fuck as I see fit," he seductively purred as he added another finger into me._

_"Now…what should I do to punish you for playing with my toy? I am a selfish creature and I don't like when others play with what is mine, hmmm…" he cooed as I started rubbing his hard cock through his jeans._

_"Oh…um…ah…Edward…please?"_

_"Oh no - my love, you're just going to have to wait until I say you can cum and only then will I let you. This is your punishment for not waiting for me," he whispered as he slipped his fingers out leaving me panting. I turned into his solid embrace as he untucked the corner holding my towel in place and let it slip to the floor pooling at my feet._

_"I am sorry; I didn't wait for you, please forgive me? I won't do it again, I promise," I begged hoping he would release my building pressure between my thighs._

_"I might forgive you if…" he stopped and looked at my hand still rubbing his dick through his pants. I knew instantly what he wanted and I wanted to do it for him. This is one thing I could and did enjoy; well I knew he enjoyed it too._

_I teasingly slow unbutton his jeans before moving on to his zipper, just doing that made him moan as he pulled me in for a deep lingering kiss. I have never kissed anyone before, but I would be willing to bet no one kisses like Edward. _

_When he shifted his jeans lower with one hand, I dropped to my knees and grabbed hold of his cock with both hands; I stroked it a few times. The moment I took him into my mouth, I was treated to him hissing. _

_Every time he hisses, it sends shockwaves straight down my spine and right in between my thighs. He was so big and hard I had to stroke what didn't fit into my mouth and with just a few pulls and some tongue swirling, I had him thrusting his dick further into my mouth as he quickly started losing control. I loved that I could do that to him._

_"That's my sweet girl…ah…yes, just like that baby…" I hummed in delight of his compliments. As I peeked up through my eyelashes, I could see him watching me in awe._

_"You're so…beautiful…when you…suck me off…like this," he said as he stroked my cheekbone before he closed his eyes and threw his head back._

_"Oh…yes…god…ah…baby…I'm cuming, harder baby please!"_

_With two more thrusts, he shot his cool cum down my throat. God I love the taste of him. The moment he was done, he swept me up off the floor and headed for the bed. The moment my back slipped onto the bed, he slipped into me. _

_I gasped as he smiled and purred to me, "I recover quickly, now it's time for your torture to end, do you like when I put my cold, rock hard and throbbing cock into you?"_

_"God…yes, I love it!" I moaned loudly when he pulled my lips to his for another deep arousing kiss._

_Every thrust he made brought me closer to my long awaited release. However, I still had one more thing to do. I suddenly stopped my hips and refused to move. He didn't like that very much, I could tell from his snarling._

_"Ah…baby, you're killing me, please I am so close."_

_"Are you mine?"_

_"God…yes, only yours…forever yours."_

_"Promise you won't touch my toy, you'll always wait for me."_

_"Yes love, I promise…please baby I want to cum with you."_

_Happily, I started grinding my hips against him as he panted, "My Bella" in my ear. It was a song I could never get tired of hearing. I think I enjoyed it too much because I was suddenly desperate to cum for him._

_"Cum baby…please cum with me," he ground out. _

_The moment his cold seed spilt into me, I was hit by the strongest orgasm I have ever had._

When I woke in the morning, my hair was a mess, almost as if I took a shower and went to bed with it wet, hunh?

**A/N well I guess this is where you tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Have you checked out my new story? Be My Sub:**

**It's a D/S story, Domward and Subella. My first try with this type of story. I hope it is not like the rest out there, since Edward is a vampire and Bella's human. I wanted it to be different and you know me, I love to twist things up so I hope you will check it out. Be My Sub is its name.**

Hey everyone! I have been working on three stories with dazzleglo / glo. One she even co-wrote and contributed to the other two heavily! (if you don't remember, she is my beta who gives up a lot of time making sure my stories have as few errors as possible) We are very proud of our hard work and would love it if you would check them out. They are exclusively on the writers coffee shop library site. We would absolutely love it if anyone voted for any one of them. The poll is on the library home page. Voting started 9/16/2010

My stories are:

Whether You Love Him or Not (A romance about an arranged marriage)

Fate of the Fairies c/o written with Dazzleglo / glo (This is a tale about the good side and the bad side of the winged creatures. Don't let the first 2 chapters fool you, this is not a cute, fluffy Tinkerbell tale. These are not the goodie too shoes from Disney.) (when we say frolic in the forest we mean it ;)

Diaries of a Lonely Teenager (This story is about a life lesson learned the hard way. Rated teen! So it's clean.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

My mind is officially blown; I woke up this morning after the weirdest dream yet. However, before you get excited, it was the first time I didn't dream about Edward. It really wasn't about anything in particular, it was swirls of colors and lights; it reminded me of looking through a kaleidoscope. Although, that's not what had my mind boggled; I wish it was that easy. This morning when I tried to put on my favorite jeans, I couldn't button them. At first, I thought I must be getting my period after all its two weeks late. I really wasn't worried about it since you need to have sex with a guy for that to be an issue. I was pulled from my thoughts when Alice nearly gave me a heart attack jumping through my window looking like I had just died or something.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so, but none of my pants fit me suddenly, why?"

"Because you're all blurry in my visions, I think we need to see Carlisle right away. What are your symptoms?"

"Um- let's see…ok my pants don't fit because I'm bloated and oh, yeah - my period is two weeks late, so I'd say I'm in for a miserable week!"

"Bella, this isn't a joke, let's go - now!"

"Why didn't Edward come to pick me up?"

"Because, I saw we needed girl time."

"Right, you just don't want him smelling me when my period arrives."

"No, this is serious Bella; I can't see what Carlisle is going to say, but I can see that you're upset by it."

I didn't fight as she drove like a mad woman through town and I nearly flew through the windshield when she came to a screeching halt in the closest parking space to the hospital entrance. Christ someone needs to teach her how to drive responsibly. I giggled when she all but carried me into Carlisle's office.

"Good morning ladies, and what do I owe the pleasure of today's visit?"

"Carlisle, there is something wrong with Bella; you need to check her NOW!"

"Okay Alice, relax and step outside. I'll examine her, but I'm sure it's fine."

Once Alice reluctantly left, Carlisle started with the third degree. I told him everything I told Alice and he seemed to agree with me, but insisted on doing some standard blood work as a precaution. The minute the needle entered my arm the world around me started to spin, which of course was followed by the smell of burning copper up my nose. It took all of a second for me to pass out from the smell of my own blood.

**Alice's POV**

To say I was flabbergasted would be a vast understatement. The minute Carlisle decided to order blood tests for Bella I had a vision of Carlisle reading the results, for most people the results would be life changing, but in this case it was a death sentence, not for one person but for three. I couldn't let it happen, I had to protect my family and that now included Bella. I had it all planned out before I even entered Carlisle's office. It is not as if it was hard to slip an unconscious Bella into a wheel chair and push her to the car. Once there the choices became more difficult. I needed to get her somewhere where she would not be seen and I required supplies. Against my better judgment, I went shopping at Wal-Mart. I was cringing the whole way through the store, but I managed to find everything I needed. Bella didn't start waking up until we were on the highway.

"Alice what's going on?"

"We, my dear, are on the run!" I couldn't help but be excited.

"Why are we on the run?"

"Well you see…that's kind of a funny story. You see…you're pregnant and Edward is the father."

"I'M WHAT?"

"Bella, Carlisle was going tell you about a condition you suffer from, it's called Sexsomnia. You've been having sex with Edward in your sleep, but in his defense he didn't know you were sleeping."

"This can't be for real, this is worst nightmare ever!"

"Are you saying you want Carlisle to abort it?"

"No…I don't know…Christ! No I don't to abort it, but what's Edward going to want to do?"

"I can't answer that because Carlisle hasn't told him yet, so until he makes a decision about it, I won't know. However, I can tell you if you abort it, you will die with the baby and Edward will go to the Italy to ask a very powerful family there to end his life."

"Alice that can't happen, he can't die!"

"Don't worry Bella right now I see him being okay, but I'll watch for anything to change."

"So what's the plan?"

"Right now we're going to stay one step ahead of them until the baby is born next month."

"NEXT MONTH?"

"Yes, apparently half human, half vampire babies expedite the whole process. All I know is I'm seeing me call Jazz in a month and telling him the baby was born."

"Do you happen to tell him whether it's a boy or a girl?"

**Edward's POV**

"SHE'S WHAT?" This isn't possible!

"She's pregnant and you maybe the father, son," father of what?

"You said vampires cannot have children!"

"That might not seem to be the case, but if you want to prove the theory either way, it's a simple case of doing a semen test," I growled when he handed me the cup. The only times I've ever done THAT was when I was with Bella.

"Go into the bathroom, bring up an image of Bella and fill the cup. Can you do that?"

"Yeah - I guess - I don't have a choice. Do I?"

It was easy in theory, but this was definitely something I wish Bella was here to help me with. Carlisle was right I just needed to think about Bella. The way her breasts would jiggle when she rode me, the way her lips would wrap around my cock as she sucked on it hard, the way her pussy would squeeze around my dick when she would cum with me. With all those memories running my own private porn show in my head, I was surprised how easy it was to become hard.

I grabbed my cock and started stroking slowly at first then longer, then faster and finally thrusting my hips into my palm. Before I knew it I was growling out for my Bella to release me. I barely registered the cup in my hand as I came hard; it wasn't half as enjoyable as what Bella made me feel. She is the only one whoever made me want to fuck them. Although, we didn't always fuck, we made love too and that was equally as good. But one more question begged to be answered, would Bella still want me when she was awake? Or did she only want me in her dreams?

**A/N feel free to review. yeah I know it doubtful at best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**A/N sorry but there are a lot of POV changes in this chapter so keep up!**

**Dreaming of Edward **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Charlie to leave a message if I don't he'll hunt us down likes dogs."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Mostly the truth, of course, I cant tell him everything but I can tell him enough to get him off our trails for a little while."

"Okay but keep the details sketchy," I watched her as her eye's went blank before a smile crept across her face.

I may not have known her that long but I knew that meant it would work. So I gather up as much confidence as I could and I dialed the house number knowing the machine would pick up, and it did.

"Hey dad, it's Bella look…I know your gonna freak but I have to leave for a while. Its nothing you did, its something I did. There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it…I'm pregnant, and I cant hide that fact anymore, so to shield you from the embarassement, I've left for a little while. I'll be back after the baby is born in a month or two. Don't look for me this is something I need to do alone. I'm sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me and will want to meet the baby. I love you," I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I hung up the phone.

"So what do you see?"

"He'll go to see Carlisle looking for details, Carlisle pulls the patient privacy act on him but will give him enough details so he knows that you weren't lying."

"And Edward? How did he take the news?"

"He was shocked especially when he found out you were asleep the whole time. At first he thought it was impossible that he was the father since vampires cant have children but once Carlisle did a sperm test and explained that there is no way you were pregnant when he examined you after the van accident, he knows its his. He hasn't really decided anything yet, so that's all I see."

"I'm worried he's going to hate me…" I finished the sentence with a sigh I didn't want him to hate me.

"Bella, that boy has been in love you for months and I'll let you in on a secret, vampires done change emotionally except for twice in their lives, the first is when we find our mates and then when we lose our mates. So the bond has already been formed for him. How about you, do you love him?"

"Yeah Alice, I do with all my heart. Is always been him and him alone. He has been my first for…well everything. I don't ever want to be without him"

After our little heart to heart we stopped at a little diner, grease pit was more like it but it was all we could find. Turns out there's not much on the drive to Alaska. She chose Alaska because they have another house there and it was secluded enough that no one would see me. Our next hurdle would be staying in a hotel overnight, what if my condition reared its ugly head. That would be embarrassing, what if I tried to hump poor Alice in my sleep?

**CHPOV**

It looked strange pulling up in front of the house, I could see Bella's truck in the driveway but all the lights were out. Once in the door I called out for her but she didn't answer, that's when I saw the red light blinking on the answering machine. I pushed the play button and headed to hung up my coat and gun. That's when I heard the message, I nearly feel to the floor when she said the dreaded 'p' word. I felt my chest constrict like it in a vice. All I could think was '_I'll kill the son of a bitch!' _Of course I had no idea who he was but I would definitely find out. I guess the cop part of me kicked in, first I had to figure out where she would go without her car and all I could think was 'the Cullens.' She's been hanging out with them and their father was a doctor so maybe she went to see him. Before I knew it, I was in the cruiser flying towards their house. I knew Carlisle's shift probably ended the same time mine did. I was right he was home and waiting with his wife in the driveway when I pulled up.

"Good evening Chief Swan, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Good evening Carlisle, Esme I am sorry to stop by unannounced but I am looking for my daughter Bella. Did she happen to come see you recently about a medical issue."

"Yes she did, what has Bella told you about it?"

"Nothing she's gone, she left a message saying she was pregnant and going away for a month or two until the baby was born," I flinched just saying it out loud.

"What do you mean gone did she say where she went?"

"No…but her truck is still at the house so I have no idea how or where she went."

"You know I can't really give you any information that the privacy act covers."

"I know but maybe she told you who the father was? Maybe she is with him?"

"She didn't say the name of the father. But I doubt she's with him."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he didn't come in with her, if he was with her, he would have been there."

"Right…maybe he doesn't even know? Maybe she went with a friend to find him? With everyone starting spring break this week may be a friend took her to tell him."

"Honestly Chief, I have no idea where she is."

"Thanks Carlisle, please let me know if you hear from her."

I did the next thing I could think of, I went to the station to run her debit card and phone records. They came up blank. I tried to run a trace on her phone but it wasn't on. After calling Renee, who was just as freaked out as I was, I went home to wait and hope she would call again.

**EPOV **

"Where would she take her Carlisle?" I couldn't help but ask after Chief Swan left.

"I don't know Edward, she's not answering her phone and she hasn't contacted any of the family. Her credit card said she spent over $1500 dollars at Wal-mart of all places, but that's it. If its any indication she was headed north at that time but she could have changed directions by now."

"What about the Alaska house? Its secluded enough to hide her there until the baby is born…Carlisle what kind of baby will it be?"

"I don't know Edward but its apparent Bella isn't going to abort it. The question is what are you going to do? Will you stay with Bella and raise whatever kind of child it might be?"

"Yes if she'll have me, I will stay with her forever. It's too late, I've already bonded with her. I cant leave her now, even if she orders me away."

"I know son, I just wanted to hear it from you."

Truth be told I would never leave her even if the child was a monster, I would be there. My biggest fear was what if the child hurt Bella? That is the one thing I cant allow to happen. I knew Alice would see this decision and all I can hope is that she'll call and tell me where they are so I can join them and protect them. So it was no surprise when my phone went off.

"Alice where are you?"

"On our way to Alaska to hold up until the baby is born."

"Should I bring Jazz or Carlisle?"

"If too many of us disappear, it will raise suspicions. If you come the chief will figure out you are the father," she was right and I knew it.

"But Alice…I want to be there for Bella. Can I at least come before the birth?"

"Yes Edward, you can come three weeks from today."

"What about her other condition?" I really didn't need those visions running ramped in my head.

"Don't worry Edward, I am not going to let her sleep with me or anyone else for that matter."

"Can I at least speak with her?" yeah I know I sounded desperate but I didn't care.

"She's sleeping right now but I can have her call you in the morning, Edward she loves you know. I hope you can see that." I should have noticed it was two o'clock in the morning.

"I do and I love her, if she wants to keep it I wont fight it, but I wont let it hurt her either. I never thought I'd be a father, but if it had to happen with anyone I'd want it to be with Bella."

"I know, and I'll tell her, what are sisters for if not to protect their stupid brothers who knock up unsuspecting girls," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Alice, I owe you one."

"I know tell Jazz I love him," with that she hung up.

**BPOV**

My dream started like it always did, lying in a bed I opened my eyes, I automatically searched the room for Edward as I noticed my usual burning feeling between my thighs. Why wasn't he here? Did he not want me anymore? Just as I decided to leave the room I felt a whoosh of air blow my hair across my face. After searching around the room again with my eyes I continued my walk towards the door. But no matter how much I pulled the door wouldn't open. I started to panic I didn't like being locked in, I felt trapped so I decided to try the window. Again it wouldn't open no matter how much I pulled but a noise from the table caught my eye it was a cell phone and someone was calling my name. as I picked up the phone I recognized the voice that was calling to me. It was Edward but what was he doing on the phone I wanted him here with me.

"Bella can you hear me?"

"Edward?"

"Yes love, listen your still sleeping but that's okay just do as I tell you and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"I'm still sleeping? Are you sure because I don't feel like I am still sleeping."

"I don't want you to think about anything except the sound of my voice now move on to bed but stay on your knees, put the phone on speaker and place it next to you so you can hear me and I can hear you."

"Okay it's on the bed."

"Bella do you remember what I said about never touching yourself unless I told you too."

"Yes," I panted out.

"I want you do everything I describe to you. Now close your eyes and picture me behind you as I slowly run my colds fingers along the hem of your shirt and slowly drift up to your perfect peppy breast."

"God I want you to touch me!" I moaned as I did started to message my tits for him.

"Pinch your nipples for me," this caused a moan to escape me.

"Oh…yes…please love, do it again. I want to hear you do it again," I heard him groan in to the phone.

"Edward will you rubbing your cock for me," I moaned out as I pinched my hardened nipples.

"Yes…I'll do anything you want but you have to rub your pussy with me," he begged.

"Oh god Edward…I can just picture you rubbing your long, hard, beautiful cock, can you imagine how wet that makes me?"

"Oh…oh yes…your fingers should be dripping wet I can just picture you dipping one in at first making your pussy slippery and dripping just for me."

"Always for you, oh Edward…stroke yourself faster baby and I'll add another finger."

"God Bella…just hearing your pants has me so close, pump your fingers in harder…I want to her how wet your pussy is," I could hear his panting through the speaker.

"Oh Edward…I want to cum with you baby, please I'm so close…"

"Ah, Bella…hurry I can hold it anymore, ah…baby…ah…oh…BELLA!"

"Oh shit Edward I'm cumming too!" I rode out my climax bucking onto my hand as I sure Edward did too.

"You did real good baby now listen I want you to lay down and listen to me hum to you okay?"

"Yes I will, Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you," I don't know if I can admit that to his face but in my dreams I'm never afraid to tell him how I feel.

"As I love you," he breathed out before he started humming to me as I drifted back off to sleep.

**APOV**

Man was that a close call, thank god she didn't see me when I was flashing around the room, before leaving the phone on the table and dashing out the door, keeping her locked in. I'd never heard phone sex before, I think me and Jasper will have to try it sometime. Once she was back in bed I picked up the cell phone.

"Thank you Edward, you did great, she is back in bed and will hopefully stay that way."

"Call me whenever she needs me, I'll see you in a few weeks."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

**Dreaming Of Edward**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

The first week being without Bella was difficult to say the least, but talking to her every night and having phone sex definitely took the edge off. However, by week two that was wearing thin. I missed being able to touch her, feeling those supple breasts and seeing the orgasmic pleasure on her face that I could elicit when we had sex. God, how I missed her hands, lips and mouth all over me, especially when they were on my dick. Okay this line of thinking wasn't helping my situation, so that was when I decided that I was going to sneak up to our house in Alaska just to spend one night with Bella. I figured I could slip in and out and no one would be the wiser. Well, Alice caught that vision and I was busted, no seeing Bella, we just had to live with the phone.

So needless to say, that by the end of the third week of being separated from Bella, I was basically a basket case. I was moody before I met Bella, but now that I had, I was an outright mad man. I knew things were bad when calm, patient and understanding Esme told me that I was standing on her last nerve ending and that maybe getting out of the house would do me some good. It also did not take much these days to set me off into uncontrollable rage. For instance, yesterday at lunch, it was all Emmett and Jasper could do to keep me from launching myself at Mike Newton when he wondered if I was the reason Bella had gone back to Phoenix for a few months. This was the official story Charlie was telling everyone in town. He then began recalling and replaying the pictures of all my public interactions with Bella before he thought that if she had slept with him, she wouldn't have left. He was luckily saved when I got a text on my phone.

E 3 sun + 2 end = 5 of B bring J 2 A

Hallelujah, we could leave tomorrow after school and be back for school next Monday! Finally, I would get to see Bella. I have not seen her since that fateful day of when she found out that she was pregnant and having sex with me in her sleep. I was shocked when Carlisle explained Sexsomnia to me; I even had to Google it. I guess that's when it all clicked; why she was so outgoing after bedtime, why the next day she acted as if it did not happen and why she was confused when she slipped back to sleep before I left. People remember their episodes, but for some reason Bella's mind was trying to protect her from them so they appeared dream-like to her. I was definitely tired of talking her through the episodes over the phone. I wanted to be there with her for them and hold her afterwards so she knows she is safe.

When I had a chance that night I told Carlisle and Esme we were going, they wanted to come, so an agreement was struck. They could come and see Bella, but at night, they would stay at the Denali's. She was embarrassed enough that they knew about her condition; she really did not want them seeing it up close. Jasper on the other hand was desperate to be with Alice as much as I was to be with Bella. I'm not sure who was in worse shape me or him, since on a several occasions while I was on the phone with Bella, he ran from the house.

As promised, the sun came out the next day an hour after we had hit the road. It was midnight when we reached our Alaskan home, but I could hear Bella pacing so I knew she was still up. Alice of course had heard us coming from a mile away and was on the wraparound porch waiting for us. I caught her launching herself into Jasper's open arms out of the corner of my eye as I made my way inside in search of Bella. I found her in the kitchen and stood in awe as she came around the corner of the countertop. If I could cry I would have, there staring me in the face was Bella's very distended stomach. To see her round with my child actually made me forget to breathe. I assure you that does take a lot to do.

"Bella." I finally breathed out as I walked up to her still staring at her abdomen.

"Edward, are you okay?" She frowned slightly.

"Better then okay, how are you is the question?" I started reaching towards Bella, but then my hands hesitated mid air, however, she seemed to know what I wanted.

"We're fine; you know you can touch the baby. It won't bite, well at least not until it's born." She giggled lightly.

Just the thought of touching her stomach had mine doing flip-flops. As I placed my hands where they desperately wanted to be, at that exact moment, the baby decided to move. It was almost as if the baby knew I was its father and was reaching out to touch me back. I was awestruck. Bella watched on nervously nibbling on her lower lip, it was almost as if she was waiting for my reaction to the baby.

"You know…you're the father right?" I was not quite sure if it was a question or not.

"Yes - I have no doubts it's mine. Honestly, I don't know what the right thing is to say here. I never thought being a father was even remotely possible since I was turned. It was said vampires could not have children and now it turns out males can. Do you hate me for doing this to you?" My voice sounded strange even to me, it was husky and it cracked.

"I don't hate you. It's not like either of us knew this was going to happen. Even though I never wanted kids, I would want yours." She whispered the end while looking at the floorboards.

I cupped her face in my hands and brought her eyes up to mine, "if I had to have a child, I would want it to be with you too." For the first time when she was awake, I gently brought my lips to hers and just let her soft sweet tasting lips dominate mine.

Usually when we kissed in her sleep, I always dominated hers, but the feeling of her taking charge had my dead heart threatening to beat again. "Wow - just - wow." I could not have agreed more with her on that point.

"Wow is right." I found my hands travelling down from her face back to her belly, I was just so mesmerized by the fact that my baby was growing inside Bella. I don't think I could have removed my hands from her abdomen if I wanted to, so when she shuffled forward closing the gap between us, I welcomed her by placing my head on her shoulder and just let her hold me with her hands around my waist. Her scent was enveloping me into a haze that I never wanted to emerge. I am certain nothing will ever smell as good as Bella does to me, even with the burn in my throat. As much as I never wanted to move from that spot, I had promised Carlisle I would not let Bella become physically over taxed. Before I even had a chance to suggest we move, Bella took a step back, grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. Once she was seated comfortably, I slipped in next to her. Bella was quiet the whole time, which started to make me nervous. Was she afraid of me? Did she not want me there? Or could it be she didn't know if she wanted me in the baby's life? Why couldn't I read her thoughts just once to know what to do next?

"Edward…I don't know what to do now…?"

"What do you mean? I thought we…were keeping the baby." Had I missed something?

"I AM, I just meant with…" she mumbled her lip when she gestured between the two of us.

"Bella, I would never have slept with you if I didn't want to be with you. Didn't Alice explain that?" Seeing her smile sweetly up at me melted any remnants of my cold heart. If I didn't know any better, I could swear it felt warm.

"Yes, well…being told by your sister and hearing it from you, are two different things."

"Bella - did Alice happen to mention that before you…I have never been attracted to anyone, never mind actually wanted to get to know someone who I didn't consider family." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully hoping she would get the hint.

"Um…yeah she might have mentioned you - were a virgin too when we met."

"Come on Bella, it's time for me to show you…just how much you mean to me." I stood up and pulled her with me. Honestly, I don't think she could have gotten up without my help.

In just that short time cuddling with Bella on the couch had my body screaming to be with her. It was like every word she said went straight down my body like a bolt of electricity and made an abrupt halt below my belt which made my pants quite constricting. Her mouth alone had me captivated. Once we reached my room where Bella had been staying, I was thankful Alice had bought Bella a bed because I was not detaching myself from her for a single second. I could see Bella was getting nervous, but she didn't have to be, I had already seen everything she had to offer. Okay, correction the moment she dropped her dress to the floor I realized, she was nervous about how she looked pregnant. To me she could not look any sexier, and to prove it, I quickly removed my shirt and dropped my pants and boxers to the floor. I let my body tell her how sexy she was to me. It is not as if she could not tell, with my dick standing at attention or anything. When she gasped, I almost regretted that action until she stepped closer and shyly whispered, "I forgot how big it was," okay all was forgiven.

She didn't resist when I pulled her against my cold hard body before I pulled her mouth into a heated kiss, letting everything I felt for her just flow though my lips. I let my desperate hands just roam freely from her neck down to her folds and back again. The feeling of her skin beneath my hands had me begging for entrance. "OH god Bella, you have no idea what you're doing to me just by breathing." She, of course, giggled and turned so her backside was rubbing against my rock hard cock.

This was not going to be a wham, bam, thank you ma'am. No, I wanted to make love to her and hear my name screamed out lovingly. So I nudged her forward towards the bed and as she climbed in I could not help but smell her arousal filling the air. She was awake and still wanted me. When did I get so lucky? Carlisle had luckily given me suggestions on the best ways for us to be joined, so when Bella lay on her side I knew how it was going to work. I slid in behind her so she could lean against my chest while I took great pleasure in rubbing small circles around her perfect breasts, before I started gently pinching her nipples. I took great pride in hearing her moan as I did. With my head nuzzled between her neck and shoulder, I sucked in a small amount of flesh and marked her as mine. I didn't care if most people now a day's didn't give hickeys, I am not from now a days, now am I.

Every time Bella ground her backside against me, I thought I would lose my mind. She giggled when I started purring in her ear just before I slide my tip into her entrance. "OH GOD Bella," was all I could get out, as I slowly thrust deeply into her. However, I was not the only one feeling euphoric being sheathed inside her, Bella was moaning and thrusting right back at me.

"So tight, so good, you're mine!" I mumbled out before I had a chance to catch myself, not that I really tried. My brain was in a fog that just got thicker with each thrust I made.

"Edward - more - please…" hearing her pant this egged me on further.

"Anything for you…I love you, Bella." I moaned loudly not really caring if I was heard by anyone else.

"I love you too, Edward." She groaned in reply. If I stopped existing tomorrow, I would be happy knowing she felt the same way.

"Oh baby…I'm - I'm not - going to - last love," my thrusts were becoming erratic as I readied to release inside her, with a few rubs of her nub she joined me in oblivion.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, only to be met with my snarl. "BELLA!"

Tonight was the start of something new, I liked it. Watching Bella fall asleep all flush was a beautiful sight, I could watch her forever and planned on it. However, all of a sudden I was pulled out of my "Bella haze" by an unusual scent. Jasper must have caught the same scent that I did because he was growling just as loud as me. I quickly tossed on my pants and was crouching in front of the bed snarling when the door to my room burst open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo! Without you this would be a nightmare!**

**Dreaming Of Edward**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV-recap**

Tonight was the start of something new, I liked it. Watching Bella fall asleep all flush was a beautiful sight, I could watch her forever and planned on it. However, all of a sudden I was pulled out of my "Bella haze" by an unusual scent. Jasper must have caught the same scent that I did because he was growling just as loud as me. I quickly tossed on my pants and was crouching in front of the bed snarling when the door to my room burst open.

**Bella's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I was startled awake by the loud growling of every vampire in house. "Jacob what the hell are you doing here?"

"Let's go Bella, you're going home NOW!" When he tried to drag me from the bed Edward started to lose it shoving him into the wall behind them giving Jasper space to move in so he was able to cover me on the bed where I laid.

"Like hell I am!" With Alice now by my side in the bed, I lost it.

"She's not going anywhere with you mutt!" _Why did she just call Jacob a dog?_

"Jacob you really need to leave now, this isn't any of your business."

"What the hell are you doing here Bella, these things are dangerous!"

"Jacob you don't understand, you need to leave. How did you find me anyway?"

"I followed your boyfriend the bloodsucker." Jacob was so mad, he was shaking.

In a feeble attempt to defuse the situation, I crawled out of the bed in an attempt to get Edward to release Jacob. Jacob started shaking even more when he saw my belly under my nightgown. "BELLA, what have you done! Is that his deadly spawn?" All the vampires snarled at that comment.

"Bella, please back away from Jacob now! He's going to phase!" Jasper yelled.

"Stay back Bella!" That's when it hit me.

**Alice's POV**

I watched in horror as Jacob phased before any of the others could move away from him. The room exploded it to flying debris as the sound of shredding metal echoed in my ears, but the worst sound was Bella's gut wrenching screams. When the drywall, wallpaper and furnishings finally settled, all I could see was the carnage left behind. I was stopped in my tracks by Jacobs's feral growls as he saw the same things that I did.

Bella had been thrown badly against the bed with five deep claw marks running from her right shoulder to her left hip. The blood was covering her shredded nightdress. It had gone from white to blood red in mere seconds. A few feet from her laid Edward, he was crawling towards Bella calling out to her. I could see he had lost his right leg above the knee, his left leg at the hip and his neck had received several deep claw marks.

I wanted so badly to go into the hallway where Jasper had landed when he was sent flying threw the wall, but Jacob wasn't letting me out of the room. Before I could calculate a plan of attack, Jacob was thrown past me and into the yard below. From the look on his face, he did not plan to break the treaty, but he did. I was never so relieved to look back and see my giant teddy bear of a brother Emmett bound into the room.

"Alice, call Carlisle NOW!" he screamed as he helped drag Edward to Bella before they both started trying to stop her bleeding.

I flashed into the hallway to find jasper hand landed on the first floor and Rose was kneeling beside him on the phone with Carlisle already. Jasper like Bella had the same five claw marks running from his left side to his right side. You could see the venom pooling under him. It was all I could do to get to him before he stopped moving.

"Rose, help them…please." She was gone before I could finish begging. I pulled Jasper onto my lap and listened to others.

"Bella, I love you, don't leave me please!"

"Rose find Edward's pieces, you need to start putting him back together while I help Bella."

"Emmett...the baby?"

"I don't know Edward, Carlisle will be here soon just keep praying, that's all we can do."

"I found them, Edward, please turn over. Please, I don't want to lose half my family in one night," Rose had never sounded so desperate since I have known her.

When the front door flew open the Denali coven came in followed quickly by Carlisle and Esme. Everyone seemed to scatter, some headed towards me and Jasper the rest headed upstairs to tend to Edward and Bella. Esme collapsed when she reached the second floor; apparently the sight of seeing her children hurt was more than she could bear. Eleazar started working on Jasper with Kate.

"Alice, focus! We need to get him to a bed, move – NOW!" I let them carry him to our room since I was barely functioning.

**Carlisle's POV**

It took us ten minutes running at full speed to reach our house. When we flew through the door I knew it was bad because the house was saturated with the smell of blood. That meant only one thing, Bella had been hurt and it was bad. Having been a trauma surgeon for many years, I knew you can never fully prepare yourself for carnage. However, I never expected to see Alice clinging to Jasper's motionless body.

I headed for Bella because with twelve vampires in the house it was dangerous even for the most behaved of us to be around so much blood. The second floor was utterly destroyed not that it really mattered, but it told me I was not going to like what I saw when I entered Edward's room.

Rose had already started on Edward and out of the three; he looked the best. He definitely would heal with time. Bella was a whole other story; her injuries were life threatening, not to mention the life of her unborn child, my grandchild! Pushing back the thoughts of wanting to search out the animal that would do this to my family, I set off to work. Thankfully, the Denali's were here to help. Eleazer knew as much about putting vampires back together as I did having lived with Volturi. I trusted him to treat my son, but I was the only one qualified to treat Bella and the baby.

I knew before I reached her that the amniotic sack had been ruptured in the attack. That meant the child was now in jeopardy for certain. I heard Esme collapse to the floor, it was too much for her to see three of her children and grandchild hurt so badly, but I could not stop working on Bella. She has never experienced an attempted willful destruction of life and wished I could have shielded her from it. Thankfully, Carmen was helping me with Bella while Tanya and Emmett helped with Edward. It tore at my soul to hear Edward begging to stay with Bella.

"Bella, please don't leave me. I just found you, don't leave me now. I won't survive without you." He didn't care about fixing himself.

"Carlisle…please save her for me, I don't care how you do it! Just save her," he begged, as they had to pry him away from Bella and the baby.

I knew he meant it when he said it and I would do it for him even if Bella hated me for it. He is my son; I would deny him nothing especially a mate. When Irina came in a few minutes behind us carrying my medical bag, I knew it was time to extract the child and hoped for the best. With the sack already torn open extraction of the child was easy. Unfortunately, the child's heart was not beating and I had one shot to try to save it.

"Kate I need you now!"

"What can I do to help? Oh…no…not the baby…," she cried out.

"Please Kate, try to shock his heart please…try!" With trembling hands she took my grandson and placed him on the bed. We waited for any sign if it had worked. Finally, on the third try we heard what we were praying for, a heartbeat and small breath.

She took the baby to Esme to coddle before going back to Jasper's side. I had finally finished assessing Bella's wounds. Everything seemed like it was taking hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. I could still hear Edward begging to be with Bella, but that was not going to happen right now.

"Emmett, flip that mattress so we can work on Bella up there," the second I said it, he had done it. As gently as possible, we moved Bella to the now clean bed.

With no other choice before me, I knew what I had to do to save her. With that in mind, for the first time in ninety years, I sunk my teeth into human flesh not once but four times, twice on her neck and once on each wrist. I could only hope for forgiveness over time from my new daughter.

No matter how good the blood tasted, it was something I did not relished doing. I tried to keep the amount of blood that escaped into my mouth at a minimum, but it was inevitable that I would have to take some in order to push the venom into her. I knew I could stop since I had four other times prior to Bella. It took a few minutes before I was sure I had given her enough venom, when it started circulating through her system.

**Edward's POV**

In a fraction of a second, my whole existence hung in the balance. With one phase, the mutt might have taken everything from me. Everything I could not exist without anymore. I don't know how much Bella heard before her eyes drifted shut. I hope she heard everything about how much I love and need her, but I cannot be sure. No matter how much I begged, they would not let me stay with her and my child. If I lost either of them, I would without a doubt track him down and slaughter him before I went to Italy and asked for death.

Once Rosalie had reattached my legs, she sealed my neck with venom from her own mouth. If Bella survived, at least I would still be able to keep her satisfied as Tanya put it. Before I had a chance to tell her not to think about it she floored me.

"Don't worry Edward. I am not interested in you that way anymore. I love Bella; she is absolutely perfect for you. I want you both to be happy and one day, I will find someone to love me the way you love Bella. I know you're not aware of this, but I have been spending a lot of time with her over the last few weeks getting to know her. She is quite remarkable."

"And what did she say?"

"That she loves you with all her heart and she loves the child. She looks at it as a gift from you."

"I think it was gift from God. I always thought he had forsaken me, but then he brought me my own personal angel, and he gave me a chance to be a daddy, not a father, but a daddy."

"Edward? I think you might need to see this…," Esme announced her arrival, but she was not alone.

Carefully cradled in her arms wrapped in a towel was a child, my child.

"Esme?"

"You have a son Edward, he had a rough start, but he made it back to us." I could see she was fighting to hold it together for us.

The walk from the door seemed to take forever before she found her way to me. Before I realized it my hands were out eagerly waiting for the greatest treasure I could ever imagine to arrive. Next to Bella's, his heartbeat was the greatest sound in my world. I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard his thoughts.

"He called me Daddy." I cradled him close and cooed in his ear, "Yes, I'm your daddy." He was absolutely the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, inheriting the best features from each one of us having Bella's gorgeous brown curly locks and my human emerald green eyes, he was stunning.

**A/N yeah, this is where I ask you to review and you ignore me. LOL seriously send me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**As always, Dazzleglo rocks as my beta and I can never thsnk her enough!**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV - Recap**

"Edward? I think you might need to see this…," Esme announced her arrival, but she was not alone.

Carefully cradled in her arms wrapped in a towel was a child, my child.

"Esme?"

"You have a son Edward, he had a rough start, but he made it back to us." I could see she was fighting to hold it together for us.

The walk from the door seemed to take forever before she found her way to me. Before I realized it my hands were out eagerly waiting for the greatest treasure I could ever imagine to arrive. Next to Bella's, his heartbeat was the greatest sound in my world. I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard his thoughts.

"He called me Daddy." I cradled him close and cooed in his ear, "Yes, I'm your daddy." He was absolutely the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, inheriting the best features from each one of us having Bella's gorgeous brown curly locks and my human emerald green eyes, he was stunning.

**End** **Recap**

**Edward's POV**

Even with my warm son in my arms, I ached for Bella. My life would not be complete without her. Esme sat with me feeding the baby while Tanya went to see what was going on with Bella and Jasper. It had been hours since we heard anything coming from their rooms.

I will have to thank Alice when this is all over, only she could have enough forethought to have everything ready that the baby needed a month before it was born. Whether it was being a shopaholic or prepared we can't be sure and even though we make fun of her for it, time and time again it has worked to our advantage.

Unfortunately, my son has a preference for blood rather than formula, though he took both, his thoughts said the formula tasted yucky, his words not mine. I do have to admit it smelled foul to me too, but then again most things do.

"Edward, may I come in?" He knows I hate it when he blocks his thoughts, so why has he been doing it since he arrived three hours ago?

"Of course Carlisle, is Bella…?" I prompted hoping for answers.

"Edward, I did all I could to save her human body, but it was too badly broken. I am sorry, but there was no choice, I had to change her." I watched as he showed me everything from the moment he arrived.

"I see…but she'll survive right?" My hope was hanging by a thread here.

After a sigh he answered me. "Yes, she will change just fine. However, of course, we will have to relocate. She won't be able to go back to Charlie; he will have to think they both died. It's going to be rough on her and I hope she doesn't hate me for it."

"Carlisle, you did what you could to keep her human and if I hadn't asked you to save her by any means, I'd have lost her. If anyone is to blame here, it is me because I was being selfish."

"What about Jasper?"

"He is healing slowly, but healing."

"Have you taken a moment to officially meet your grandson?"

"Not since his grand entrance, may I hold him?" You could see the eagerness in his eyes as he peeked over at the bundle in my arms.

"He would like to meet his grandfather." It was so easy seeing what he thought since it was mostly in pictures. He remembered when Carlisle was trying to save him.

"He has your human eyes, he's beautiful." There was something he was not telling me still.

"Carlisle, don't hold back." He knew eventually I would find out, so he conceded.

"The others have gone." That is when I saw Rose, Emmett, Irina and Tanya setting off to track down the dog before he had a chance to get too far away.

"Carlisle…we really need to defuse this situation before an all out war breaks out. I can't risk my son getting in the middle of this, no matter how much I want to be the one who kills him."

"I know, but they wouldn't listen to reason, even Eleazar and Carmen want revenge for his attack, however I convinced them to stay with us because I'd might need help." Carlisle would not be Carlisle if he were not as compassionate as he is.

"Esme, please take our grandson so I can examine Edward." He passed him over, but not before he kissed him on the forehead.

"Edward, can you move anything yet?"

"No not yet, but the feeling is coming back." I wanted to add the pain never left, but decided against it.

"That's very good, but I need you to understand when your leg was torn at the hip joint, there is a small possibility that you may lose some mobility in that leg. It's a very small chance, but I do want you to understand it may happen."

"HOW SMALL!" I growled out.

"Maybe…five percent chance you would lose some use." I just nodded as I was not sure what to say. How do you respond to the fact that I might walk with a limp never mind trying to run or hunt?

"Edward, would you like for us to carry Bella in here so you can be with her during her change?"

"Yes, I'd like that, but only if it won't hurt her." He patted my shoulder to say he'd never do anything that would hurt Bella.

I actually felt myself relax as Carlisle and Eleazar carried Bella in to lay with me. Honestly, I was surprised that she was not thrashing and screaming as the rest of us had when we were changed. She actually looked tense more than anything else, but appeared almost peaceful. I could only hope she wasn't going to hate us for this later.

**Carlisle's POV**

After taking my leave of the family's company, I spent an hour pondering our next move. Edward had made it clear that he was willing to forego the vengeance he craved to prevent a war. I had to agree with him. Even with all my compassion, I would not have a problem with his death, but I didn't want my family hurt anymore, especially my grandson, there had to be a way to lead us to a peaceful resolution. If I am going to try bringing an end to this without bloodshed, I have only one choice, so I pulled out my phone and called La Push.

"Billy Black please?"

"Speaking, who's calling?"

"Carlisle Cullen, before you hang up, it's about Jacob." When I didn't hear anything, I thought he might have hung up.

Then I heard him sigh, "What's this about?"

"Jacob attacked my family and Bella Swan last night. I know he broke the treaty, but we would like to try and resolve this without any further bloodshed."

"Was Bella seriously hurt? How bad is it?"

"Yes, it's about as bad as it can get." Well, that was the understatement of the year.

"I'll have to call you back. I have your number." It was now my turn to sigh.

Watching my two sons and new daughter suffer is all I can do while I wait for the La Push elder to call back. My first stop was Jasper and Alice's room.

"How is the patient doing?" The pain was evident on Alice's face; she wasn't handling this very well.

"He's healing slowly, but he is healing. I heard your call to the dog's house; do you really think we can stop this before Rose catches him?"

"I don't know they are definitely out for blood."

It was another hour before Billy called back and asked to take Jacob back to La Push under the protection of the pack. He promised Jacob would be dealt with and agreed that when we got home, we would set up a meeting time to revisit the treaty that Jacob had broken. Even if it was unintentional, he was still at fault and they were not denying it. I held back the information regarding Bella's transformation and the early birth of my grandson, but those issues could be discussed at the meeting.

**Alice's POV**

After a full twelve hours, Jasper has not even as so much as opened his eyes. This is the first time since I met him that he has ever been hurt. I know he suffered for a great many years under Maria in Texas, lord knows he has enough scares to prove it. Jasper has always been the one to ground me, however, this time it was my turn to ground him. He cannot leave me, I will not let him. I cannot blame Bella for any of this, first off, it was my idea to grab her and run to Alaska. I do not regret that decision for a second; I just wish I could have seen him coming.

I have been an aunt to the baby boy now for as long as Jasper has been healing and I have yet to meet the little guy. I heard Esme talking about how beautiful he is, but I want to see him with my own eyes. I wanted Jasper and I to be able to hold him like I had seen before Jacob Black lost it.

That dog took more than just time that Jasper and I should have had together, he took the time I should have had with Bella. I had seen Edward delivering her son while I had my arm wrapped around her and holding her hand. In the last month together we have become more then best friends, we became sisters.

Sure, it was interesting to say the least when her condition would surface, but honestly, it did a lot for Jasper's and my sex life. Edward was not the only one getting late night phone sex. I remember the first time I called Jasper after listening to Bella and Edward. He was so surprised when I started talking about what I was doing, but damn I was hot and bothered after their call and I missed Jasper so much.

Afterward, he told me that at least now maybe he wouldn't be running from the house anymore if I called when Edward and Bella were having phone sex. I felt the same way too, listening to them was a bit much and I didn't even feel the emotions.

"Alice?"

"Hi Esme, is that him?"

"Yes…I thought you might like to finally meet him. Edward was worried about you two. He also said to tell you the baby has been asking for you, he apparently remembered your voice and wanted to know who it belonged to." He was as beautiful as everyone said and I missed my shot to help him into our world.

"Wait you said 'he' as in the baby wanted to know who the voice belonged to. Does that mean he has a gift?"

"Yes, he most certainly does. How could you not believe he wouldn't with parents such as his?" Esme was right, they were both gifted.

"So, Aunt Alice, would you like to hold him?" I think the grin on my face said it all because she handed him over to me.

I could not help but marvel at how he looked so much like a vampire, but yet not as much as the rest of us, so he wouldn't stand out like we do. He had our chiseled features and pale skin, but it was the subtle differences I noticed, like his emerald green eyes and a heartbeat that sounded like a hummingbird. His hair had to come from his mommy; it was Bella's brown wavy locks. Esme only lingered for a few moments longer before she flitted off with the baby to get him fed and changed.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Come out; come out, wherever you are. I know you're here mutt, so let's get on with it already," Emmett taunted the beast that tried to wipeout half my family in a fit of uncontrolled rage.

"Emmett, stop playing with your food." I chuckled, because Tanya knew we would never eat him. She just said it to torture him I think.

The closer to La Push he drew us, the more it irked me. I definitely did not want this dog getting back on his own turf. Of course, Carlisle picked that moment to intervene; I hesitated when my phone rang. I knew what he was going to say before I flipped it open.

"Hang back kitten, the pack is on their way to take Jacob back into La Push. Before you freak out, they do not want a war either. Jacob wasn't following the Alpha's orders."

"SO HE GETS AWAY WITH IT?"

"No Rosalie, we are all going to meet with the elder's and pack as soon as everyone here can be moved back to Forks."

"How is everyone?" Okay, so I do have a soft side, not that I let it slip through very often.

"Jasper just woke up and is looking much better; Bella should wake in a day and a half. You did a great job with Edward, he's already healed, but he refuses to leave Bella's side so I haven't seen if there are any movement issues yet."

"So what would you like us to do? Should we head back to Alaska or do we head to the house here?"

"The house, we should be able to join you in two days. That will give you guys sometime to have everything set up for the baby." If I know Alice she's already started sending things to the house, so they should be prepared for the moving trucks to start rolling up.

"Fine, but I still think we should tear him to pieces," I growled before shutting my phone.

Reluctantly, we all headed to Forks and let the pack have a wide berth in taking Jacob back the Reservation.

**A/N Shocking! So review and share your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

**Thanks Dazzleglo for being an awesome Beta!**

****

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

I had seen the moment Jasper would wake up, and honestly, it could not come soon enough for me. When he finally opened up his eyes, I was dazzled just like the first time I had seen him in that Philadelphia coffee shop. He flashed me my favorite grin and I couldn't help smiling ear to ear at him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting darlin," I giggled, that was the first thing he had said to me back when we first met.

"Just don't do it again cowboy," I mock chastised him.

"Will do, is everyone…" I knew why he could not finish the sentence, he was afraid of the answer.

"Well, you're an uncle of a beautiful baby boy, and Edward is already healed, but Bella's body was, too far gone. Carlisle had to turn her in order to save her," he just nodded, but his clenched jaw showed he was extremely pissed off.

"I will kill that mutt! So help me god if…" I silenced his lips with my fingers.

"Jasper, Edward is willing to forego the revenge in exchange for a pass on Bella's transformation and a guarantee of safety for Masen."

"Masen…hunh, I like it. Can't say I'm pleased about not taking out the dog, _but_ if it's what Edward wants, I will respect that," he reached up and pulled me down for a very sweet kiss.

When I finally pulled away, I asked, "So…would you like to see him?"

He nodded his agreement just as Esme flitted around the corner bringing Masen in to meet his uncle, finally. I could already see how much he had grown since I saw him yesterday. I had heard Carlisle and Eleazar talking about it, they had a lot of concerns about how quickly he was aging.

"So, you're the young man who caused such a ruckus," he smirked at the child he now held.

"He is a perfect combination of the two of them, don't you think?"

"Yes he is darlin, yes he is," he leaned back and rested the child on his chest, speaking softly to Masen. "I can't wait to read you all those stories of far off lands with sword fights and knights in shining armor saving the beautiful princess Alice. Then there are the games I'll teach you and we'll get to play together and between the two of us, I think we can take down Uncle Emmett and your daddy."

Since Bella would not wake up for another thirty-six hours, there was not much we could do except plan our next move. Esme's suggestion was for us to move back to Alaska, but Carmen had heard of some legends down in Brazil about rumored children of vampire descent. There was also the little problem of Bella's newborn years to take into account. I could see after just that short time of holding Masen, Jasper was thinking about the fact that we would never have a child of our own. No one knew he suffered from the same affliction as Rosalie. When he was human, he dreamed of having children and a wife. He had the wife, but not the children since I was already a vampire when we met. Ultimately, this was the closest to his dream as we would ever get, and for that, I was eternally grateful to Bella and Edward. When Carlisle came in to retrieve Masen, you could see he was pleased that Jasper was awake.

"So, how are you feeling son?"

"Sore, but it's nice to be out of the blackness…"

"Sometime you will have to tell me about it, it would be…intriguing to hear your recount of what you felt during that time."

"Sure thing, how is Bella doing? I can't hear her screaming, but I can feel she is in a lot of pain," he winced at his own pain when he shifted to his side.

"It's amazing, she hasn't as much as whimpered yet, she seems to be doing quite well, and she seems to be able to endure it quietly."

"It would seem she is transforming like you," Carlisle grin at the compliment.

"So it would seem, I think I will take my grandson off your hands so I can measure his growth," Masen grinned at him when he picked him up.

****

Carlisle's POV

Eleazar was waiting in my make shift office when I return with Masen. After I entered the room, he delivered the news I wanted to ask, but had felt in the end it really would not matter.

"You're not going to ask, but I am going to tell you anyway. Yes, he has a gift, would you like to know what it is?"

"If this is an attempt to torture me, it's working quite nicely my old friend," I cocked my eyebrow challenging him.

"He is a tracker, even stronger than Demetri of the Volturi guard," he smirked knowingly at me.

"Really, who would have thought?"

"I didn't see that coming, I would have thought he would have an ability similar to one of his parents, but you know what they say, don't assume anything," he chuckled.

Masen was such a good boy, he knew I needed to measure him so he stretched giving me the opportunity to accurately calculate just how much he has grown in the day and half since he was dragged into this world. He was already the size of a three month old and, at this rate, he would be full grown at six years old. Question was when would it stop?

We brought Masen back to his father so we could check on Bella. She had not move an inch since I last saw her six hours ago. She was going to be one stunning vampire when this was over. Edward was smiling when we arrived; he had no doubt heard our conversation. However, Eleazar's news was far from complete yet.

"Edward, how are you? Have you moved the leg yet?"

"Yes and so far, I have had no problems with it, even the pain is gone now," he said as I twisted the joint in question.

"That's very good son, it seems like you will make a complete recovery," he nodded happily.

"So, have you heard from the pack?"

"Yes, they have Jacob and we will meet them in two days at the boundary line. Apparently, Jacob is completely beside himself with the guilt over the attack," Edward ignored my comment and stroked Bella's hair.

****

Edward's POV

It was difficult to hear the beast who had almost killed off my family was feeling guilty, because deep down, I wanted to have an excuse to destroy him. Like Carlisle and Eleazar, I was surprised to hear my son would be a tracker. The fact that he would be even stronger than Demetri was astonishing, to say the least, but it would seem he has his mother's strength. I have spent our time together telling her everything I wanted to tell her for the last month. Everyone says she is going to be beautiful, but I knew the truth, she _always_ has been beautiful.

"Edward, I can't wait to work with her on her shield. She is going to be very powerful that's for sure," _Her what?_

"What do you mean? Her shield?"

"Of course, are you saying you didn't know what she was all along?"

"No…I had no idea, I just thought she was a mental mute," we all chuckled.

"Yes, well she is a mental mute because she is a mental shield."

My Bella seems to have had another secret she was keeping from me. And just like before, she did not know about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The last thirty-six hours went by at a snail's pace, but now the moment of truth was about to arrive. In thirty seconds, Bella would be opening her eyes and, with a little grace from god, she would be mine forever. Alice swears she will not hate us for changing her, but that did not mean she would stay with me. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me so I couldn't see what was going to happen. Everyone except Eleazar joined us in the room for her arrival. Jasper asked Eleazar to keep the baby away until we had a chance to see how bad she would react. Jasper positioned himself at the front, I didn't think he should do that since he was still healing, but I guess it was his military training kicking in to protect the family. After not seeing her move for three days, she suddenly sat bolt up right and screamed.

"JACOB!" I froze; did she want him instead of me?

"Bella, are you all right? Jacob is not here, he's back at La Push," I said softly so not to panic her. Although, I know my eyes were showing the pain I felt.

"Why is he there, he took our child from us, he should be dead!" She snapped looking so devastated rubbing her empty belly.

"Bella, our son is fine, he's in the other room with Eleazar," I said quietly.

"He's okay? We have a son?" a shy smile crept across her face as she relaxed again.

"Yes Bella, you gave me the best gift anyone has ever given me, a child of my own," I tried to smile, but she had yet to acknowledge me as anything other than the baby's father.

"Edward, am I like you now?" She said as she held her hand out and examined it.

"Yes, it was the only way to save you; do you hate us for it?" I cringed at the thought.

"NO! I just…my mind is working so fast and I can hear the animals outside. Everything looks and smells so different now," she glanced around at everyone and slowly started to smile.

"Yes, that's because we have heightened senses. You will adjust to them quickly," I desperately wanted to take her into my arms, but I had yet to ascertain what her feelings were for me.

"Edward, I am so confused…when you talked me through it, you said…"

"Yes Bella, I said 'I love you' repeatedly while you turned."

"But…then, why haven't you touched me? Am I unattractive to you now?" _How could she possible think that?_

"No love, you have always been…attractive to me, now you're just more attractive to everyone else. I haven't touched you because I was giving you time to acclimate to your new life." I smiled so she would see it in my eyes.

"But…aren't you part of my new life?" It never occurred to me that she would be as worried about my feelings for her, as I was about her feelings for me.

"Yes love, you have my heart forever," I reached out and took her hand into mine.

"Your warm now and soft," she said as she brought my hand up and examined it as she had her own.

"That's because we are the same now, does it bother you that I am no longer cold?"

"No, does it bother you that I am no longer hot?" I chuckled and leaned into whisper in her ear.

"You're still hot to me," I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella out for a hunt, then we can introduce her to Masen," Carlisle suggested while they all fought back fits of giggles.

"You gave him the name I picked out?"

"Of course, I gave him the name you picked out. I was flattered when Alice told me of your name choice. Bella you need to stop stalling, so please…come with me," when her eyes started darting between my eyes and lips, I knew what was running through her locked mind.

"OH…thank you, so much," she squealed as she launched herself on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"I am glad you're happy, but we really should hunt now," I suggested as I ran my hand through her mahogany locks.

The whole time we were talking, Jasper was mind-boggled about Bella's behavior. He thought she should be going crazy with thirst, but so far, she had made no indication she was suffering from any. He was also worried about her lack of hostility with the exception of wanting to kill Jacob. She was actually happy and might I say a bit frisky which the latter thrilled me.

"We need to go now," I pulled her off the bed and to the nearest window.

"Bella, just do what I do, okay?"

"Are you sure I won't fall?"

"Yes…I am sure, but if you're worried I will be there to catch you," I leapt out and landed softly below.

Without a word, she gracefully slid out the window and down to the ground. I took her hand and led her towards the woods, walking at first, and then increasing our speed to running. It felt good to move my legs again; I could not feel any residual effects from the recent injuries. Though I did let her have a tiny advance on me. Hearing her giggle was officially my favorite sound. In a surprise move, she came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face me. Her new red irises were now pitch black.

"I - I need…" she stuttered as I pulled her close by sliding my arms around her waist, causing her to purr.

"What do you need my love?" I mumbled as I kissed her neck from her ear to her shoulder and back again.

"You," she growled softly as I captured her lips in mine reveling in her taste. She deepened the kiss when she parted her rosy lips for me and I granted her wish by slipping my tongue inside.

We both moaned as our tongues began to perform an intricate ballet in her mouth. I slid one hand deep into her hair and deepened it further. If I could have, I think I would have crawled into her mouth and lived there forever. Without the need to breathe, we managed to stay that way for a full two minutes before we broke apart panting. Bella was definitely having a problem with focusing; her hands were traveling at vampire speed from my shoulders down my back and back up my stomach to my chest. She was showing signs of frustration; she needed help on focusing to alleviate it. So, I pinned her back to a tree with her hands held securely above her head. It was so sexy the way she groaned as her lust filled eyes settled back on my face.

"Edward, please?"

"Please, what? Tell me how to make you happy," I could see my own lust filled eyes reflecting within hers.

"Everything, I want it all NOW!"

"Focus love; start with one thing, where do you want my mouth first?"

She closed her eyes and panted quietly through her slightly parted lips, "I want you to start with my nipples first."

"As you wish," I breathed in her ear as I started kissing my way down her neck, around to hollow below her chin and down to her cleavage. With my free hand, I tore through her silk shirt and lace bra Alice had dressed her in.

Her eyes snapped open as she gasped in anticipation.

With a quick lap of my tongue, her left nipple pebbled and when I licked small circles around the pebbled surface she moaned. I sucked it fully into my mouth and groaned when my cock throbbed even harder against my pants. It would seem I wanted her as much as she wanted me. When I switched breasts, Bella arched her back against me trying to achieve more satisfaction, it was hard not to chuckle slightly. If she only knew she was stronger than me, her hands would be all over the place, not that I would mind that one bit. As it was, she was not even trying to lower them and that suited me just fine.

"I want more, touch me please," she begged.

"Are you wet for me love?"

"God yes," she panted in my ear.

"Focus on me as I enter you love, focus," she closed her eyes and waited for what she desperately wanted.

She wiggled her hips when she heard my zipper go down. Thankfully, Alice had dressed her in a wrap skirt so it was easy to hike up it with one hand.

"Feel me Bella; do you feel me at your entrance?"

"Yes…more please," she wiggled again causing me to slip in an inch.

I groaned at the feel of her on my tip. "Oh Bella, you are so hard to resist my love."

"Don't, I need you now," she licked her lips and I lost it completely.

She was so wet, I slipped straight in filling her completely, and the feel of her surrounding me was beyond sheer pleasure. With her eyes still closed, I watched her face as I started moving within her walls. Each of my thrusts was met with one of her own.

Suddenly, I was the one on my back with Bella riding me, balancing herself by leaning her palms on my chest. With her head thrown back, she panted and moaned as she bounced up and down. The more she moved the more I snarled, until it sounded like a purr coming from my chest.

With my hands locked on her hips, together we moved so I slipped in and out deeper and faster. When her walls started to quiver around my cock, I flipped her again keeping her legs locked around my hips. I drove myself so far into her, she screamed my name and came around me, pushing me in the ecstasy that only she could. I bellowed her name as I spilled deeply inside her.

"Bella, you did very well on focusing, was it easier?"

"God yes, and now I feel so calm and relaxed. Thank you for that," I grinned when she laid her head on my shoulder and thought anytime my love.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me, I wanted you as much as you wanted me," I purred.

"Now, it's time to get you fed so we can go back to our son. And, since he sleeps at night and we don't, we have the best of both worlds."

****

A/ N If I didn't stop now it would have been forty pages…see you next time! Next up what is on Bella's mind!

By the way, have you reviewed lately? How else will I know to continue?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV- Recap**

"Bella, you did very well on focusing, was it easier?"

"God yes, and now I feel so calm and relaxed. Thank you for that," I grinned when she laid her head on my shoulder and thought 'anytime my love.'

"Bella, you don't have to thank me, I wanted you as much as you wanted me," I purred.

"Now, it's time to get you fed so we can go back to our son. And, since he sleeps at night and we don't, we have the best of both worlds."

**Bella's POV**

"Focus Bella, close your eyes and breathe deeply through your mouth," I did as he asked; I instantly caught the scent of something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Brown bear, its instinct love, just let go and go get it…," I was off before he finished.

It was only a mile away now and I wanted it bad, so my legs moved even quicker. The faster I fed, the faster I would get home to see my son. The scent was only half the draw, hearing the precious liquid pumping through its veins was also pulling me in. I was aware of Edward's presence in the back of my mind, but I knew he would not interfere. Pushing harder and faster, I was on the bear before he had a chance to eat the fish he had just caught. He tried to fight me off, but the swipes from his large clawed paws never impacted on me. A snarl erupted from my chest as I lunged at him incredibly desperate for what I wanted that I pulled him to the ground. He never had a chance to growl before I snapped his neck.

With Edward's instruction, my first hunt was a success. Of course, in my rush to get back to my son I failed to be neat. Hearing him chuckle at me started the frustration to grow again within me. NOT everyone could be as perfect of him! It was strange, like a flip of a switch, I could not control my need for Edward, and like the bear I needed him NOW! I knew he saw the change in me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He cocked his head in question.

"I can't stop it!" I screamed as I pinned him up against the tree behind him.

He did not fight when I started grabbing at his pants. He let me rip them open exposing his cock to me. I licked my lips in anticipation as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I was battling for control, but my body would not listen to me. It was like the nights we spent together when I thought I was dreaming, the drive ruled my body. I was snarling, fearing he would withhold what I needed.

"Bella, you can have anything you need, I will deny you nothing. What do you need?" He asked softly as he rubbed my cheek with his fingertips.

"YOU!" I snarled and his cock immediately started twitching.

"Then take me in your mouth and suck me off if it will make you happy," he closed his eyes and surrendered to me.

I greedily wrapped my mouth around him purring in satisfaction of getting what I wanted, no…needed. With one pull of my lips, he moaned and pushed further into my mouth. Slowly, he moved his hands into my hair and began pumping in and out of my mouth.

"Oh…God love, your mouth…feels so good…so good," he panted out.

The taste of him was better than even the taste of the bear I drained. As he moved in and out I licked, sucked and nibbled on his cock.

"Shit…Bella, I'm cumming baby…," his scream was music to my ears.

Quickly, he reached the edge of his climax with one last thrust he exploded into my mouth and down my throat. I hummed in delight at his taste, it was even better then I remembered. Gently, he lifted me off the ground and held me until I begged for more from him.

"Edward, please…I need…," I moaned.

I know he cannot read my mind, but he always seems to know what my body needs from him. Before I could blink, he had me on my back with my skirt hiked up. He quickly followed up by tearing off my silk panties and burying his face between my thighs.

"Ah…yes…more, now!" I loudly grunted as he slipped two fingers in as deep as they would go alternating sucking and swirling his tongue over my clit.

Every one of his licks sent me closer to my much needed climax. Between his sucking on my clit and his pumping fingers, I was ready to go insane all too quickly. "Oh, faster…harder…Ahhhh….Edward!"

I screamed out as he shoved me over the edge causing me to clamp down around his fingers. He was so cute when he hummed as he lapped up everything I gave him.

**Alice POV**

"Carlisle, I think we might have a problem with Bella," I gasped as my latest vision finished wrapping up.

"What did you see darlin?" Jasper's frown showed how worried he was about his new sister.

"It would appear her episodes have carried over into her vampire life," Carlisle just gawked at me.

"Are you saying she can't control her sexual urges?"

"No Jasper, she can't. She just attacked Edward, but luckily…he didn't try to fight her. She is coming out of it as we speak."

"Okay…so, we are going to have to adjust things a bit until we can figure out what causes them, they can't be apart. If she attacks someone else, Edward would be devastated and out of his mind with jealousy and rage." Carlisle surmised and, of course, doctor mode immediately kicked in about researching the problem.

"We're also going to have to make sure we are ready to give them the privacy they are going to need. If Emmett harasses Bella about it, I see her leaving; Edward will follow her taking Masen with them. If we are not understanding about this, we will lose them all," I pleaded with my eyes for them so they would understand. I didn't want to lose my sister.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure not to let that happen. I won't lose my grandson because his mother has a condition she can't control. It's not her fault," Carlisle said with such conviction I knew he was right.

"Alice, you're going to have to watch her future very closely. Jasper you'll watch her emotions, and the minute the lust takes over, we'll do everything possible to make it easier on her. Esme, you will need to have a blanket, back up clothes for all of them and another bag with supplies for the baby in case we need to leave fast."

Edward and Bella came in shortly after we had a plan of action ready for her condition. They looked like the bear mauled them and not the other way around. Esme was upstairs hiding with the baby in case Bella lost control. I could see by her mannerisms that the change had not improved her confidence one bit. I had already seen it would not be a problem, but you know how new grandparents are.

"Please…can I see my son now?" Bella begged.

"Edward, how did she do?"

"Excellent, but we are going to have to discuss her condition," he said as he held his pants closed and I think if he could have blushed he would have been red as a tomato.

"I…well…," Carlisle waved at Bella dismissively.

"We know all about it and we will ensure whenever it triggers, you will be covered, but Bella you need to know…it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's like Alice reading the future it's just there, you can't control it," he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you all, for everything you have done for me," if she could have blushed too, I have no doubt she would have, what a pair they make.

"Bella you're family. You have been since the moment Edward fell in love with you and that will never change. We will always be here for you no matter what, please never forget that," I took this chance to give her, her first sisterly hug.

"Esme, could you bring Masen downstairs to meet his mom, they have been waiting for this," Edward called out.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella attacked me on the way back, I could see she had no control over her sudden 'mood change' I was just glad it was me she attacked and not some other male. As I thought about it more, I felt the jealousy rising within me even with her mouth wrapped around my cock. I worried what if it was someone else she pulled into her mouth. Those thoughts fueled my desire to possessively claim her as mine. If I had to lock us up in our room to ensure I was the only one who touched her, I would. She is MINE and I do not share! EVER!

Hearing Alice's thoughts I agreed with the plan. I had no problem with never leaving her side. She could take me anytime, anyplace she wanted me, whether it was convenient or not. Yeah like I really minded, I was grinning like the cheshire cat on the inside.

"Bella, this is your son Masen, he's been waiting for you," Esme handed him over tentatively.

"Hello little man, I've been waiting for you too," she cooed lovingly into his ear.

The feeling of us being a family was really brought home by seeing them smiling at each other. There is nothing I would not do for either of them. Even Jasper could see she would never hurt him. I sat down adjusting my torn pants properly and pulled them both onto my lap. I just felt the need to have them as close as possible.

"So…tell me what I have missed?" Bella asked as she examined him closer.

"Well…he's growing rapidly, I am sure you can see that, he drinks both blood and formula, but he only does because Grammy makes him do it. Of course, he prefers human bagged blood, but settles for our diet without any qualms," when she nodded I continued.

"He is also ticklish right here," I tickled his tummy and got a giggle in return.

"Seriously, that's where I'm ticklish too," what, how did I not know that, I'll have to explore that later.

"_Edward, you need to prepare to leave if we are going to meet the pack in time," _Carlisle thought as I nodded so he would know I had heard him.

"Bella, I am afraid you are going to have to get to know him on the way back to Forks. We have to meet with the wolves' tomorrow night," I guess I should have expected a growl from her.

"WHY do we have to meet them?"

"Jacob broke the treaty we have with them, so…we need to settle it before we leave," I squeezed her slightly to calm her.

"So, we're going to kill him?" She looked almost hopeful.

"No…we're going to get an exemption for your transformation and a guarantee for Masen's safety," I pleaded with my eyes hoping she would see the logic in my theory.

"Where will we be going?"

"We haven't decided that yet, but once we're all together, we will figure that out."

"Will I be able to see my father before we leave?"

"No…he can't know about us, it would put him in too much danger if anyone found out he knew," she just nodded and coddled our son.

Within the hour, we were on the road in the Volvo with Alice and Jasper heading back to Forks. Eleazar and Carmen were riding in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme. The whole trip back took only eight hours thanks to my driving 140 mph. Rosalie and others were in the yard when we pulled up. Their thoughts were a little overwhelming ranging from relief to wanting revenge. I even heard Jasper groan slightly from all the emotions swirling around him.

We all headed into the living room and played a game of pass the baby; everyone wanted a chance to hold him. It was agreed then that we would all go including the Denali's to the meeting with the mutts. Bella and the baby would stay behind us until Carlisle could work everything out. When we arrived, I stood behind Carlisle, in front of Bella. Immediately to my right was Rosalie, and on my left was Alice. The Denali's were wrapped around both our sides. Carlisle and Esme were in the center of the front line with Jasper and Emmett on their flanks.

I heard the ten of them coming. This was not going to go well from their thoughts and we already had a problem before they even arrived. We saw six wolves; three elders and Charlie exit the woods in front of us. Why had they brought him? Wasn't it bad enough that Jacob broke the treaty and now they were exposing us to a human, Bella's father at that!

"Carlisle, was it necessary to bring an army with you?" Billy Black spat.

"Not an army, but I did bring my entire family, who was present at the attack," as always Carlisle kept his voice calm.

"Well…let's get to it. What do you want to end this peacefully?" Asked Harry Clearwater.

"First…please explain what Chief Swan is doing here and what have you told him?"

"Since the treaty was already broken we told him everything. He had the right to know his daughter and grandchild had died by accident," Billy sneered as Charlie looked like he would fall apart.

"Have you brought their bodies back for burial?" Asked Harry.

"No a burial will not be possible," Carlisle was trying not to blurt it out.

"What do you mean?" Charlie grumbled.

Before I could stop her, Bella flashed forward and stood between Carlisle and Esme. They were definitely not anticipating that one, "because we are not quite dead yet…dad."

"Bella? But…he said...you're different now, are you?"

"Yes, it was necessary due to Jacob's attack," she tried to beg with her eyes.

"And that would be my grandchild in your arms?"

"Yes…his name is Masen," you could see she was brimming with pride, but Charlie was apprehensive about his size.

"And might I ask who the father is?" I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "That would be me," I explained.

"YOU RUINED MY CHILD!" He sneered.

"No dad…he saved me, you don't understand. I have a condition called Sexsomnia. If he had not given me what I needed, I would have ended up raping someone. He is not to be blamed…I am," Charlie's mind was swirling around what she had just told him.

"So…he let you take him so you wouldn't hurt some else?"

"Yes, and it was my idea to run. He didn't even know I was pregnant when I left."

"He seems awfully big for a child of less than a week old…," Charlie was grasping for straws.

"Well…that probably has something to do with the fact that he is unique…"

"How so?"

"Dad, Edward's family is different and now…so am I," before she could finish he cut her off.

"Different how?" He demanded.

"We're the cold ones from the legends Billy has told you about," Carlisle announced.

"But, they were…," in his head he had already figured it out, even if he was not ready to say it out loud.

"Yes…Charlie, we're vampires and Masen is a hybrid, he is ½ human and ½ vampire," for the first time in my existence I was proud of what I was and what I achieved with Bella when I told him this.

"So…what you eat people?" All my family chuckled.

"Um…no, we don't eat anything, but we do drink blood. However, we are the vegetarians of our species. We only drink from animals," he looked at me bewildered.

"And the baby?"

"He drinks both formula and blood. He's safe Charlie, he won't hurt you. Would you like to hold him?" Bella offered hoping to get them to bond.

"Yeah, okay…if he wouldn't mind that is," Charlie glared at me, but was trying to hold back a smile as he walked up to the line and took one-step over.

He was a little shaky when Bella placed my son in his arms. Nevertheless, the second after Masen batted his eyelashes at him, he was won over. He was as proud of his grandson as any grandfather was, because in his mind it did not matter if he was a hybrid, he is family. I was a little nervous when the rest of the group wanted to see my child, but amazingly their thoughts went from suspicious to awe, they were also won over by Masen. All the wolves except for Jacob had even phased back into human form to get a closer look.

Jacob's thoughts were the most changed by my son. He went from extremely guilty to relief and finally settled on protective. He felt he owed the child he almost killed a debt of protection. It was mind boggling to see his mind as it formed tiny string fibers of lights towards us and attaching to us, mostly to Masen. I could feel them as they attached and so could Bella and Masen. In Masen's mind, he saw Jacob as his protector, his guardian angel and forever friend. When Jacob whined slightly, it was Sam who figured out his problem.

"Ah Jake, are you serious?" Jake nodded his head.

"What was that and what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"There are two types of imprints or bonds we form. They are involuntary we cannot control them. When we find our true love and when we bond with the tribe. What I am assuming you just felt was the tribal imprint. We never saw him bond to our tribe, but we assumed he had; now it would appear he has tribal imprinted on your family. Basically, in his mind you're his family to protect."

"And…if we don't need him to protect us? Then what?"

"Then nothing, like I said it's involuntary, he can't change it now."

"But…he's still a member of our pack right?"

"Yeah…Jared, but I think the minute we phase they will become our problem too. I think we are going to have to get used to seeing them regularly."

"Oh…that's just peachy, we're lapdogs to the leeches?" Jacob snarled openly at Paul.

"Relax Paul, we're no one's lapdogs, but we will be bound to protect them."

"Jacob says he's sorry, but it is what it is," I translated for him.

"You can hear him?"

"Um…yeah, it's my thing; I can hear all of your thoughts except for Bella's."

"Wow! That must be so cool!" Embry said excitedly.

"No…not really, it's a little annoying sometimes."

"Oh…right, so can you read us one at a time or all at once?"

"It's all at once and if you had any idea how many people there are in my one mile radius, you wouldn't want it in your head."

"Well that's suckish, but still it must come in handy sometimes…," Quil still thought it was cool.

"Sam, we really need to be getting back to the problem with the treaty, so we can get this resolved," Harry was losing his patience.

"Right…so, for all intensive purposes of keeping us out a war that none of us want, I say we're even, Jacob's attack is balanced out with Bella's transformation. A show of hands should suffice. Does everyone agree?" Everyone answered Carlisle including Charlie by raising their hands, except Jacob, he raised his paw.

"Well then, the treaty is still in effect and the meeting is adjourned." Carlisle was happy that it turned out so incredibly well.

Personally, I never thought I would have a dog running around my family, never mind a horse sized one. Sam was right the moment they phased to leave, I saw the same tiny fibers of light attach to us only now they extended to include the entire family. There was only one that was dissimilar, Paul's and Irina's was a very different bond, it was a mating bond. All the wolves snapped their heads to them as they both started walking towards each other, as if they were totally alone. In their minds, it was blinding to see the bonds wrap them together, forever.

When my family looked to me for the answers to their behavior it was Jasper who actual answered them, "if I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it. They mated with just one look and the sudden surge of emotions was incredible," Jasper said excitedly.

The pack decided to leave them behind to get acquainted with one another. Jacob stayed at our side as the rest of the pack left to bring everyone else home. Charlie had agreed to come by tomorrow and see us, he wanted to be a part of his grandson and daughter's lives, regardless of what they had become. Of course, he thought a nice little threat that if I hurt either of them there would be hell to pay. We followed the family back home to put Masen to bed with Jacob hot on our heels. I couldn't help but wonder if wolves got fleas?

**A/N hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of a block but worked through it.**


	14. Chapter 14

****

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

I saw Alice's vision a split second before Bella's eyes turned pitch black and she howled, "Edward!"

In a flash, I had her over my shoulder sprinting up the stairs to what would now be our room. An unfortunate side effect of Bella's condition was poor Alice was also dragged off to her room, although she was giggling, so I guess you couldn't say she was unhappy about it. Jasper's gift had him feeling Bella's uncontrollable urges and he couldn't control his own either. Bella was so driven by her lust; she growled in frustration that it was taking me so long to get her there. She had no idea how badly I wish I could have teleported us there. Did she really think I couldn't see the lust through Jaspers mind, not to mention the vision from Alice? Those two facts had my body begging to supply her with the one thing she needed, me!

I placed her roughly on the bed. "Focus love, you can have anything you want from me, but never from anyone else," I wiggled my finger telling her it was a no, no to touch anyone but me.

Playfully she nipped at my finger before she purred at my words and began crawling towards me. Apparently, she likes when I am possessive. Who knew? Before I had a chance to ask her what she needed, she had already torn off her own clothes and was kneeling there naked before me. She was an incredibly stunning creature. I didn't fight when she started pulling my clothes from my body. Once my clothes were shredded in a pile on the floor, I crawled up her body kissing and sucking my way to her earlobe, stopping briefly at her delicious pebbled nipples. Feeling her arch beneath me, spurred me on to take one into my mouth and nibble on it. Frantically, my mind was battling over what she would need first, so I decided to have her tell me.

"Say it Bella," I demand in a growl.

"Fuck me, please…" she purred desperately with her hands trying to feel every inch of me all at once.

"Anything you want love," I moaned as I leaned her back onto the bed and rubbed the tip of my erection against the wetness pooling at her center.

"Now…Edward, NOW!" I instantly obeyed and slipped straight in with one swift fluid motion.

There is no way to describe just how much I need her. Before her I was alone for a century and now, I have someone who wants me as much as I want her. Feeling her tight walls encompass me had me thrusting wildly into her. There was no better feeling than her walls hugging my cock. Even the discussion downstairs about Bella's condition couldn't distract me from the need to pleasure her, which in and of itself, meant I was gaining pleasure too. I was one damn lucky vampire!

"Yes! More!" she begged as I pulled her other nipple in for its much needed attention.

I knew what she wanted; she liked me to tell her how good she felt. "So tight…always so tight…so wet and wanting…," I grunted as I picked up the pace.

"Oh Edward," she panted as I sucked and nipped just below her earlobe.

"Your pussy drives me crazy," I purred and picked up the pace again.

"Faster!" she demanded as she grabbed onto my hair and pulled.

"Please…baby, cum for me. I want to feel you milk me dry," I begged, desperate for release.

I knew when her hips started bucking to meet mine, she was very close. She just needed one more push to make her fall over the edge and I couldn't wait to give it to her. I lifted myself so I could still thrust into her easily and I could also slip my hand between us to rub her bundle of nerves. With just one small rub around her nub, she thrashed wildly as her orgasm took over.

With one last scream, she let go, "EDWARD!" Her walls quivered around me causing me to become undone.

"Ahhh…Bella!" I bellowed as my own orgasm hit full blast and my release spilled inside her.

I collapsed onto the bed and dragged her to my chest. When she opened her eyes they were red again. Her smile was blinding white as she placed a few small kiss on me and melted into my chest. I chuckled as I heard Jasper heavily sigh in relief now that her lust was fulfilled. Against my wishes we needed to get back downstairs, so after we redressed, we went to retrieve Masen from his grandparents.

Charlie would be arriving soon and we needed to be ready. The fact that Bella managed not to attack him last night didn't go unnoticed by the family. Everyone was curious to how she managed that feat. There was also the matter of Jacob being in the house. Esme, of course, was treating him like a member of the family already. Rose, however, still wanted to tear him to pieces. I can't say Bella and I were thrilled about the fact that he was going to be constantly around, but we had no choice in the matter. Jacob refused to leave.

Irina never came back after she imprinted with Paul, so we would have to track her down eventually. That was going to be a sticky situation. We had no idea if she would go back to Alaska or if she would stay here with Paul. Since Paul disliked our species the most out of the pack, we had no way of knowing what was going to happen now that he imprinted on one of us. Only time would tell if he was capable of putting his hatred aside.

When I heard Jacob howl, I tuned into his mind to see what his problem was and it wasn't good. Irina and Paul had been attacked by three nomads. Unfortunately, Paul was injured in the attack. We all raced outside to see her carrying him through our yard. Carlisle rushed over to help as she rested him on the grass. I knew it wouldn't be long before the pack showed up.

"Let's get him inside, his bones are already healing improperly, I will have to reset them," Emmett grabbed him as gently as he could and carried him off.

"Irina, where did the nomads go?" Jasper demanded her attention.

"I don't know, one minute I was tearing the redhead's arms off and the next thing I knew they were gone," she drifted into the house to help with Paul.

"So…now what? We can't let them run around here killing any of us or the pack," Jasper's military mind sprung into action.

"No…we can't. We also can't have them seeing Masen either. What if they report us to the Volturi? We have no idea how they will perceive Masen," I added.

"Sam is coming," Jacob joined us now that the threat included Masen; he wanted input on taking care of the nomads.

"Where is Masen?" Bella worried.

"He's inside with Esme having his formula," my words helped Bella relaxed a little.

"Where's Paul?" Sam demanded as he cleared the trees.

"Carlisle's ready to reset his bones," as if on cue the screaming from Paul began and everyone winced.

"Can I see him?" Sam's thoughts were only of worrying for his fallen brother.

"Yeah, I'll take him in," Alice volunteered since she was feeling guilty for not seeing the attack.

"I think we need to take a run and see if we can track them down," Tanya suggested.

"We're in. How about you guys?" Jared was excited by the idea of killing some non-Cullen vampires.

"Yeah, we're in too. Bella you stay here with Masen," I said sternly.

"But…," I could see the fear on Bella's face.

"I'll be right back, but you need to stay here locked in our room. Okay?" I rubbed her worry lines away from her forehead; she should never have to worry.

"Who's going to guard the door?" Rose worried about keeping Bella safely away from the chance of her running off if she had an episode.

"Alice can do it, she's done it before," Jasper suggested, but then tortured me with a quick memory of his and Alice's phone sex on the nights Bella would suffer from an episode and I would have to talk her through them.

"Okay…let's go," I gave Bella a short chaste kiss before I took off running, it was that or I'd dragged her back upstairs.

For the next hour we searched the boundary line on both sides. It appeared they were bouncing between the two territories with no logic or pattern in the way it was being done. Nomads usually stayed clear of claimed territories, but for some reason, these didn't seem to respect that concept. We did manage to find the spot of the attack, but all the pieces were cleaned up. We tried to follow their trail, but it ended at the water's edge at First Beach.

I was anxious to get back and check on my family, so when Jacob suggested we head back, I didn't fight him. I have had very little time to get to know the mother of my son and mate. It was something I desperately wanted to do.

I smiled at the sight of her when I opened the bedroom door. As I hoped, she was pacing our room with Masen coddled comfortably in her arms as she hummed to him. Again, I wondered how I got so lucky to find her. Quickly, I swept in and embraced them both.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I stroked her check with my fingertips.

"Yes, but I was worried about you," she ducked her head.

"I said I'd be right back and I meant it," I lifted her chin to look her in the eye.

"What happens now?" She whispered softly.

"With what? It's sort of an open ended question."

"With us, we barely know each other and we have a son together," she sighed.

"Bella, you and Masen are my life now. As for getting to know each other, time will cure that and…we have a lot of time on our hands. Unfortunately, that will have to wait, Charlie's here," she nodded and allowed me to lead her downstairs by her waist.

We reached the door just as Charlie knocked and I felt Bella stiffen under my touch. Jasper was the first one to rush into the room. From his thoughts, I knew Bella was scared to be so close to him. I pulled her close and held her securely around the waist against my chest.

"Edward, sit with Bella on the couch, I'll keep Charlie as far away from her as possible," Jasper instructed.

Once we were settled in, he opened the door and greeted Charlie, "Good evening Chief Swan," he gestured to the seat closest to the door.

"Bella, how are you?" Charlie asked warily.

"I'm good dad, thank you for coming by," she buried her face into my chest and inhaled deeply trying to mask his scent with mine.

Charlie stood up as the rest of the family filed in. "I hope I am not intruding on your evening…"

"No, not at all, please have a seat," Carlisle joined us on the couch as Charlie sat back in the chair.

"So…Edward is it?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"I have to ask, as a father you understand. What are your intentions towards my daughter and grandson?"

"Charlie, we find love only once in our long existence and I have found that with Bella. As a father, you know I would do anything for my child, die if I have to and the same goes for Bella," he nodded knowingly and confirmed in his thoughts that he would do the same for Bella and Masen, and even for me too which shocked me.

"Can I hold him?"

"He'd like that very much," I dislodged Bella's hands from Masen and delivered him to Charlie, after I tapped Masen gently on the nose with my finger to remind him of the no biting rule.

Masen cooed happily as his grandfather held him. Not once did Charlie envision him as a demon or monster as I had feared. After an hour Bella was starting to shake from the stress Charlie's presence was causing. Out of fear she might have an episode; Carlisle decided we needed to call it an evening.

"Esme, I think this young man needs to get ready for bed and Bella needs to get some rest," he hinted.

"Oh…look at the time, you're right. I better get him fed," she scooped Masen up and headed for the kitchen.

"Edward…I looked up Bella's condition and I have to say - thank you. I know she could have hurt herself or someone else. She seems happy here and I will be by to make sure she is," he said pointedly.

"Sir, her happiness will always come first with me," Bella looked up to see if I was telling her the truth.

"I hope so. Well, I should be leaving. So…Bella I will see you soon?"

"Goodnight dad and I would like that," she said without moving from her seat.

The second he shut the front door, I dragged Bella out the backdoor and into the trees. She needed the fresh air.

"Look at me Bella, you did excellent today. I've never met a newborn that could do that, but right now you need to hunt."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Not far, especially with the nomads in the area," I grabbed her by the hand and started leading her deeper into the forest.

Once I was sure the area was safe, I let her go. She wasted no time in sprinting off and taking down two deer. She was incredibly graceful as a vampire, so much so, that it's hard to believe she was such a klutz in her human life. Once she was sated, I sat down on a fallen tree with her by my side and started the process of getting to know her better. Spending the night shooting questions back and forth was one of my top ten nights of my existence. As the sun started to rise, we made our way back to the house and our son.

****

**A/N So...how do you like it, now that there's more going on than just sex? Be nice! This started off as a gift for a friend, but now that others are reading it I find I want to keep all of you happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Go dazzle - you're the best - Go dazzle - you're the best- you rock! (Cheerleading was never my forte!)**

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

The last week with Jacob in the house has been – interesting – to say the least. He and Rose are constantly taunting each other with a non-stop barrage of trash talk. It is one bad joke after another as they stare each other down. Masen, of course, giggles at all of them. He just doesn't understand their animosity; he thinks they are just funny.

"Hey Blondie," Jacob called out from the kitchen, "What do you call a dead blond under the porch? He chuckled to himself. "Last year's Hide-and-Go-Seek winner!"

"Like - I haven't heard that one yet - mutt!"

"Are they still going at it?" Edward walked in to see me rocking Masen asleep. "Yep – although he does need some new material," I giggled.

"I don't know - sometimes, he does come up with a good one," Edward took Masen to his crib while I stretched out on the bed.

He was only gone a moment when it started, the dreaded episodes that plagued my life. This time I was fighting it, but it was not working out very well for me. The instant burning between my legs started just after the flow of fluid to my thighs. My hands were shaking as I tried not to give in to the desperate desire to touch myself. For some reason, I always think back to the night Edward taunted me about my orgasms belonging to him. In reality, they actually did. I would never consciously want to touch anyone else, but when these episode hit, I constantly worry that I will do something stupid. My head snapped to the door to see Edward rushing in while removing his clothes. After he shut the door, he dropped his pants exposing to me the one thing that would make the episode go away.

"I've got you Baby, I'm here. I know what you need," Edward cooed seductively in my ear as he crawled into bed already naked. He was rewarded with my purring and hands roaming all over his glorious body.

"Please…," I panted. "Please what Baby? Please suck on your bodacious breasts? Please fuck you hard? Please bury my face between your dripping thighs?" he taunted and teased me with his words as he helped me remove my clothes. Honestly, they all sounded good and his dirty talk turned me on more if that was even possible.

I know I did not have to think about it, I just reacted to what my body wanted. As usual, he didn't resist when I flipped him over and started slinking lower between his thighs. Feeling his rock hard erection sliding along my body as I went had me grinning since I knew he wanted this as much as me. He just smiled and said, "take it in your mouth, it's yours for the taking," he rubbed my cheek with thumb as I leaned into his touch.

My favorite part of doing this to him was the way his head always falls back, eyes flutter shut and lips part slightly. He is just so beautiful when he is panting my name. With one long lick on the underside of his cock, he did just what I wanted him to do; he dug his hands into my hair and held on tight. His moan when I swirled my tongue around his tip - was exquisite - but his groan when he hit the back of my throat, was even better.

I couldn't help but peek up and watch his chest heave as he rapidly panted. I grasped whatever of his massive length that would not fit into my mouth and started stroking him in time with each of my pulls creating a loud sucking sound that reverberated throughout the room. It was the only sound that could penetrate my lust-induced haze.

He couldn't hold his words in any longer as I started dragging my teeth along his shaft, "Oh…Bella, I - um…yes - just like that…too good," I hummed at his brain scramble.

It caused him to move faster as my tongue massaged every inch of his needy cock. I know how to get him to burst so with that in mind I gripped his balls lightly in my hand and started massaging them.

"I - I need to - shit, now…," was all he could get out before he came in my mouth. As always, he watched me lick him clean with a satisfied grin on my face.

"My turn," he chuckled as he pulled me up so I was sitting on his face. I grabbed onto the headboard just as he took his first one long lick causing me to moan loudly. As I shimmied with my hips over his overly talented tongue, I groaned.

There was no stopping the burning feeling as he started by rubbing my clit with his thumb and sliding his tongue inside of me. When I started moving my hips back and forth, he went even deeper, but not deep enough. Soon he replaced his tongue with two fingers and started sucking on my swollen bundle of nerves. "God, Edward, please…faster - I am so close," I panted out.

Why he chose just then to slow down, I will never know. What I did know, I was going to lose my mind if he did not do something soon. My body was shaking as he suddenly flicked his tongue against my clit faster than humanly possible. The vibrations sent shockwaves pulsing through my pussy. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out thrashing with my hands locked so hard on the headboard that it started to dent. In a flash of light, I saw stars as I came harder than ever before. He held me while lapping up my juices as my body continued to quiver in ecstasy.

"Wow - what else can you do at lightning speed?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Anything you want," I giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows like an evil cartoon character.

Just then Masen decided to wake up from his nap. "Next time Baby, right now I need to see our son. He wants some blood; he's tired of the formula. He is quite funny when he drinks formula, you would be amazed by what he thinks when he drinks it," he chuckled while redressing and I thought ahh too bad we had obligations otherwise I keep Edward naked and in our bedroom all the time, and, yes, girls think that way too!

"Hey Bella, want to go for a hunt with me?" Alice called from below. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea," I replied happily.

I gave Edward and Masen a quick kiss and ran after Alice. She had a head start so I pushed a little harder to catch up to her. After we ran for fifteen minutes, she found a moose that tickled her fancy. I on the other hand was looking for a different type of cuisine. After a few more minutes, I found the scent of a mountain lion, so taking to the trees I closed in silently. After my best Rocky the Flying Squirrel routine, I landed one branch above her.

She hissed when I dropped down and grabbed her. The draw of her scent mixed with the adrenaline was amplified to the point of no return. Hearing the precious liquid pumping ferociously through the veins sealed her fate long before I even landed on the branch. In a futile attempt to escape, her claws tickled my rock hard skin when they tore through my favorite white t-shirt. I got my revenge when I tore through her flesh with my teeth and started sucking. With my first pull, I could feel the burn dwindling away until it was satisfied. I dropped the now empty carcass to the forest floor for the scavengers to clean up.

I walked back towards where I had left Alice. Surprisingly, I picked up the scents of three other vampires. They appeared to be headed towards where I had left Alice. I was flabbergasted when I approached the scene. Alice was being held in the air by her throat and the holder did not look very friendly. Poor Alice was struggling to get loose, but the red-eyed blonde did not give her any chance for escape.

"Alice!"

"You know her Mary?"

"Yes," she gurgled out.

"Well, I would suggest you tell her to leave before my friends here tear her to pieces just for the fun of it," I quickly looked at each of his friends who looked quite eager to pull me apart.

"I'll leave when you let her go," I demanded.

"You see that's not part of the game. I have been searching for her for fifty years and now, she is mine to play with," he growled back.

"If you…," my snarl was cut short when his red-headed bimbo raced past me and on the way by tore off my left arm.

"You should have heeded his warning," she laughed as she tossed my arm into the trees.

My knees buckled and I dropped down onto them as the excruciating pain seared through my body. I vaguely heard Alice screaming in the back of my mind.

"NO, I'll go with you, just don't hurt her anymore!"

"You'll come anyway, but alas, I cannot deny my friends their fun, they have only just begun," he laughed as I staggered to my feet again.

As if on cue, the carmel-skinned friend flashed around grabbing and spinning me completely around departing with my right arm. The pain amplified and again I found myself on my knees.

I heard her sadistic laugh before I felt her foot impact on my chest sending me flying backwards and landing on my behind. Her hair was whipping around her head as if it were flames dancing while she stood next to the blond brought my attention back to Alice. She struggled fruitlessly to break free of the blonde's iron tight grip.

"Bella, I am so sorry," she sobbed tearlessly.

"Laurent, take care of her legs. I don't want her following us."

Before I could yell he was gone with Alice, and Laurent was stalking me as I tried to roll back onto my feet. He snarled as he grabbed both my legs at the same time and with one swift yank, they were gone.

"Next time someone tells you to run - RUN!" he laughed as he threw them aside.

By the time I stopped screaming from the new round of pain, he was long gone and I was left alone to lie on the forest floor.

From the changing position of the sun above me, I could tell it had been several hours since they had left me there to rot.

I heard them first and then their fragrance invaded my sinuses, Edward was the first to reach me. The sight of me forced him to drop to his knees with his fists clenched to his sides. Carlisle joined him next and though I could barely see, I could tell they were both worried. I must have been mistaken because it almost looked like Carlisle was angry.

"Everyone fan out and find her limbs," it was the first time I heard his voice stressed, probably because I was unconscious when he arrived in Alaska.

Esme and Rosalie were the first to bring him my legs. It was unnerving seeing him place them on my chest as if they were pieces of firewood. Emmett knelt next to me as he handed Carlisle my arms. The only one missing was the one I needed to talk to the most - Jasper.

"Where's Jasper?" I mumbled.

"He's gone looking for Alice, right now we need to get you back to the house and then we will join him to search for her," Edward shaky voice told me he was lying to me somehow. I'm not sure he's going to be able to leave my side, but he must, he's the fastest and could read their minds.

"How did you find me," I mumbled into his chest as he lifted me securely against him.

"Masen was freaking out and kept pointing in this direction - after about an hour - we decided to come and check on you two. Jasper was the first to catch the scents of the others and Alice, so he took off to track them while we searched for you," even though he was running at full speed towards the house, his voice was unstrained.

"Thank you," I painfully breathed out.

"You don't have to thank me, you're my mate and I would do anything for you," he spoke with such conviction there was no way I could doubt him.

"Masen?"

"He's home with Jake," for that I was thankful.

Jake met us in the yard; you could see how furious he was. He was shaking violently when Esme took possession of Masen. He never said a word; he just ran phasing on the go as he hit the tree line. From his howls, I would say he was in a lot of pain and calling in reinforcements.

I screamed out when the sheets from our bed touched my severed flesh, but that paled in comparison to the pain that rocked my body when Carlisle started re-attaching my limbs.

"You need to remain still while these heal. It will take at least a few hours," Carlisle said before he left the room.

Edward remained with me - holding me - until he looked at me with remorse and sighed. When Esme and Masen came into the room, I knew where he was going since I had heard as each member of the family take off in search of Alice. And from the phone conversations I overheard, the pack was also out looking for her, but I decided to put his mind at ease so he could focus on finding my sister and friend.

"Edward, you have to go, they need you. I will be safe with Esme and Masen."

"I know it's just so hard to leave. I love you with all my heart and soul. Take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you," and then that crooked smile graced his face.

"I will and I love you with all my heart and soul too."

One hour turned into two, then three, by the fourth hour the pain finally subsided enough that I could wiggle my fingers and toes. With everyone still gone, the only ones to know about this were Esme and Masen. After the sixth hour, I could now move all my joints and sit up. After eight hours, I finally could stand and was pacing the room.

"Awice?"

"I know Masen, momma's worried about her too," I sighed and held him close.

"I find?"

"Can you find Auntie Alice?"

"Un-huh," he giggled.

It was remarkable knowing he was only five weeks old and looked like a two year old. I thought about what Eleazar had said about him being a tracker. Maybe - just maybe - he could find her.

"Okay kiddo, let's give it a try. Shall we?" he giggled and pointed towards Seattle.

With Esme in tow, we started running with Masen latched securely on my back. He would point whenever I needed to change direction. When he pointed up to the trees, we jumped into the coverage of the foliage. At his insistence, we slowed down and silently crept forward. There nestled in the dense trees outside of Seattle we found a small cabin. There was no mistaking their scents, Alice was here and so were her abductors.

"This is the last time I am going to ask you. What do you see? How do your visions work exactly?" the blonde demanded harshly.

Just after the sound of her spiting venom at him, came the sound of him smacking her. It rang out through the trees like two mack trucks colliding. Without a word, I dialed Edward's phone. "Bella, where are you?"

When the wind blew in my face, I breathed out, "Seattle," and hung up. I knew if I said any more they would have heard me.

Masen wiggled his little finger towards the cabin - his face was scrunched up - making the universal hand gesture for a "no no."

It killed me to stay in trees when I could hear more sounds coming from the cabin of Alice being struck. Once, Esme even had to grip my shoulder to keep me from running to her aid. Deep down I knew she was right; I could not take them on alone, look what happened last time.

Twenty minutes after the call, Jasper was the first to find us. It took both me and Esme to keep him from busting down the door. Looking down I noticed the wolves had arrived. They were slowly and silently spreading out to encircle the cabin.

Just as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, Jasper leapt from his perch and headed straight for the cabin. They must have smelled him coming, because chaos ensued, and they each took off in different directions. The blonde, of course, had Alice slung over his shoulder as he exited the backdoor.

The caramel-skinned male with the dreadlocks flung himself out the window on the right side of the cabin, but by the time he landed two wolves were in position waiting for him. Jared and Quil really seemed to be enjoying themselves as they ripped him to pieces.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were now in pursuit of Alice and the blonde, while Esme, Jake, the pack and Rosalie were chasing the fire haired witch - who had managed to slip out the window on left side of the cabin. As for me, I remained safely hidden in the trees with Masen clutched to my chest.

**Jasper's POV**

He thought he was so smart bolting out the backdoor. There was no way in hell he was getting out of here alive. No one hurts my wife and lives to tell the tale. Even Alice's emotions told me she knew I was coming. She was my damsel in distress and I her knight in shining armor.

Thankfully, Edward's speed allowed him to get ahead of the bastard, so when he broke through into a small clearing, he was greeted by a snarling Edward. I did not need his gift of mindreading to know what he was thinking, 'no one hurts a Cullen and gets away with it.' Not only had he taken and hurt my wife - who he loves as a sister - but he hurt his mate Bella. By sheer luck, they had left her head intact, so healing was only matter of time.

When the pony-tailed ass spun to avoid Edward, it forced him to run straight into Emmett's grasp while Alice was inadvertently thrown into a tree. With Edward now also holding him, he was going nowhere. After I scanned Alice for any ill effects from her captivity, I growled as I crouched a mere three feet away from my intended target. I could see in his eyes that he knew this was the end of his existence.

I leapt over him grabbing his head on my way by and with a single twist I pulled it cleanly off his shoulders. When I landed back on the ground in a crouch I looked at his head disgusted, not for what I had done, but for what he had done.

As if it were a football, I threw it to Emmett who dropped it into the pyre that Carlisle had built.

I pulled Alice into my embrace and held onto her securely. She glanced up to see me looking down upon her in a loving gaze. There was nothing I would not do for my darling and she knew it.

I didn't need to tell her how I felt, she knew, she always did.

**Edward's POV**

Once the head was in the pyre, I headed back to find Bella and Masen. The short run was filled with fear. What if Bella did not stay hidden? What if Bella was upset that I left her behind to go in search of Alice? Could this experience make her regret the fact that we changed her?

She was out of the trees and holding my son close to her chest when I walked around the cabin. From her gleaming smile, I could tell she was fine with all that had happened.

Unfortunately, the news from the pack was not the greatest. The female named Victoria, which I had picked out of the blonde's head, had managed to escape. That problem would have to be rectified before we could live happily ever after.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged the two most precious things in my world, my son and my mate.

**A/N okay people one more chapter then the epilog. But, do not panic, I am already writing a new story. It's a D/S story, Domward and Subella. My first try for that type of story. I hope it is not like the rest out there, since Edward is a vampire and Bella's human. I want it to be different and you know me, I love to twist things up so I hope you will check it out. **

**There are outtakes for this story, they were originally sent to those who reviewed, and I have just started posting them here. If you cannot find them just go to my profile page and there will be a link.**

**Another A/N so I have started an original story for the writer's coffee shop library website contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September, but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. See summary below.**

_**Whether You Love Him Or Not**_

_**ForAlexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.**_

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

****

A/N So guys this is going to be the last chapter, up next will be the epilogue. For everyone enjoying this story, I hope you have checked out my new story 'Be My Sub.' Nothing beats a vampire Dom with a human sub! I am working on the outtakes for this story it will be in Edward's POV of what was happening on his side. I will work up the guts to post it soon. If you cannot wait, they are on the writer's coffee shop site already. I have the same penname there.

****

Thank you for your support of this story. And major thanks to Dazzleglo for beta'ing it.

Dreaming of Edward

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

Thankfully, Alice was almost back to herself just days after the kidnapping. Her only ill effects from the attack were doubt and uncertainty which was something you would never associate with her before. James had messed with her mind more than her body, though he done enough damage on that front as well. The first few nights were the worst, listening to her whimper in Jasper's arms. Everyone in the house was on pins and needles whenever she was in the room.

Her biggest fear was the fact that she never saw them coming. If she could miss something so big, she wondered what else she missed. Carlisle being of the scientific mind swears it was the fact that Jacob and the pack are blocking her sight.

Victoria had been chased away five times over the last three months, so the pack was on constant alert. Jacob was exhausted, but he wouldn't stop trying to protect Masen and the family.

"Mamma?"

"Yes Masen?"

"She's coming and she's not alone this time," he said in a nonchalant voice as he played with his bright yellow remote controlled Hummer.

"Who's coming baby?" I paused and peeked up from my laptop.

"The redheaded meanie," he said quietly.

"How far away are they?" I asked trying not to scare him.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second, "Just over ten miles away, they are coming from the west."

Jasper was at the bedroom door before I could move to tell everyone. He just nodded with his lips curled up exposing his razor sharp teeth. I knew I didn't want to be on the receiving end of those right now.

"Baby, how many are coming to visit?"

"Seventeen friends," he nodded.

****

Jasper's POV

Alice shivered in my arms when we heard Masen telling Bella about the next attempt on our territory. It took me months to get her back to being somewhat of her old self. The scars from her kidnapping would never go away, she would carry them for the rest of her existence, but at least I will be there for her. This needed to end here and now, it was time we were able to live a peaceful existence.

I had been waiting for something like this as the signs were all there, Seattle was under siege. Only a bunch of crazed newborns could wreak such havoc of that magnitude.

I had taken certain precautions just in case it came to this. Now - I was thankful, I had.

This was going to be scary if an all out war broke out.

"Alice get the bags to the front door, and darlin, I love you," I kissed her with every ounce of love I had for her.

"Okay Jasper, I just wish I could see what was going to happen," she pouted.

"I know, but we will win this fight, I haven't lost one yet," I gave her my best-crooked smile putting her at ease.

She raced downstairs as I stopped in front of Bella and Edward's room. Masen was calmly sitting on the floor as Bella did her best to get as much information as she could without scaring him.

Edward was done explaining everything when Bella, Masen and I reached the first floor.

****

Jake's POV

Everyone heard Masen talking about the bitch coming. How she managed to get past us when we rescued Alice, I will never know! She was good that's for sure. Every time we were close to grabbing her, she found a hole to disappear into.

I instantly ran outside and phased. Everyone was running our way since they had already caught the intruder's scents. They made a loop around so they were coming in from behind the unwelcome guests.

Edward nodded to me and began filling everyone in on the plan. Knowing they would be coming in from the back, I headed to the backyard. I slightly growled when Bella joined me with Masen. I didn't want him anywhere near the fighting.

"Jake would you do me a favor?" of course, I nodded.

"Will you take Masen and run?" I was about to growl a no, but Edward walked out and nodded.

"Please Jacob, here is a backpack with everything you will need to run. I have also included our account numbers in case we can't join you," he kissed Masen on the head and strapped the light blue bag to his son's back.

"There is a cell phone in the bag that everyone here has the number," that was a nice way to say anyone who survives will call me.

After she kissed Masen too, Bella lowered him onto my back.

"Masen, Uncle Jake is going to take you for a ride. You need to hold on tight. Okay?"

"Yes Mommy," he giggled as I wiggled my butt taking his mind off what was about to happen.

I quickly took off heading away from them. The pack was wishing me luck in case they did not see me again. I wished them luck in the fight. They understood I was where I needed to be, doing what needed to be done. Although, it didn't stop me from feeling guilty for leaving them.

****

Edward's POV

Bella turned and sobbed into my shirt as soon as Masen was out of sight. Alice and Jasper joined us shortly after. We needed to rid our lives of this menace if we ever wanted to have a normal life, well - normal for us.

"Masen is safely away?"

"Yeah Jasper, thanks for having a bag ready for him," he smiled.

"Someone has to look out for my nephew," the rest of the family milled out and assumed their positions.

"I called the Denali's and left their address in the bag. They have promised to take them in."

"Thank you Alice," she smiled insecurely at me. But, in her thoughts, it was the insecurity that James had put there and I hated him for that. He effectively took away our confident happy go lucky Alice from us.

"Alice, don't," I grabbed her hand and held it. "Just don't," she stepped in and we held her.

"They're here," I announced solemnly.

Three minutes later 'The Army' as Victoria was calling them, strolled out of the trees, as if this was a garden party they were invited to attend. I had an idea of how to get her to see reason.

"Why are you trespassing on our property?" Carlisle calmly demanded.

"You took my James and now I am going to take you all down," she snarled furiously.

"Well, that would not have been necessary if he had not stolen a member of my family," Carlisle chided.

"He only took back his daughter, since he was the one who turned her in the first place."

"Is that what he told you?" I tried to stop her, but that was a fruitless venture, "He didn't want me for a daughter! He wanted a plaything!"

"You lying bitch! He had me, he did not need anyone else," this was my opening.

"She's telling the truth. I read his mind before we ripped him apart. His only thought of you at the end was, at least he wouldn't be stuck with you anymore," I chuckled trying to infuriate her further.

"NO!" she went to lunge, but decided against it.

"You saw the signs, he was never bonded to you," slowly she put the pieces together in her mind.

"Do you need more proof? Alice, show her."

Slowly, Alice turned her back towards Victoria and pushed the waistband of her jeans down to show off her lower back. There was no denying the branding he left on her solid flesh, '_JAMES_.'

Victoria's mind broke into pieces as she saw he had scratched his name onto her hard body. She would be marred with his name for the rest of her existence. It physically hurt me watching the inside of Victoria's mind shattering into tiny pieces before it folded in on itself. There was no stopping the cascading effects of having no mind. Her mind was only slightly splintered when she lost James, but our taunting effectively finished the job.

Before her mind shattered, I saw in her thoughts, she too wore his etched branding. Hers was across her breast. She seriously thought she was the only one to wear his brand.

Mindlessly, she crumpled to the ground and shook in shock. For a second I thought we were going to have to fight the strapping newborn that moved to her side. Gently he picked her up and cradled her.

"Shush now, I told you I would care for you forever. You are loved."

"You're a good man Reilly. Where will you take her?"

"No place long, since the Volturi will be looking for us. They only gave us five days to kill you before they were going to come after us. That's tomorrow."

"Edward they will come after us. If we are here when they arrive, we won't survive," Alice worried with good cause.

"What about the rest of you? Die here or run for it. It's your choice," Carlisle stated.

"Diego, we can join Fred in Vancouver if we leave now," the smallest newborn pleaded.

"Okay Bree, let's go. I never wanted to come here in the first place. This was never our beef," hand in hand they sprinted away from us and the wolves that were hiding in the trees behind the Army.

"She misled us. There is no glory to be had from fighting here. I don't know about you, but I am running for it," Reilly moved past the stunned newborns.

Quickly two couples flashed away to try and save their necks. The one named Raol and his gang decided they were going to fight, which was there undoing. Before they could move a step towards us, the wolves jumped them and with no help from us, they obliterated the Army in seconds.

Paul was in glory as he tore Raol apart with his razor sharp teeth. Seth was proud as a little peacock as he decapitated his second in command.

"Everyone get your things ready, we leave in half an hour. Sam, tell Jacob to come back. We leave as soon as Masen is back with us," Jake was already on his way back when he heard the battle was over.

****

Bella's POV

Everyone moved inside to figure out what to do next. Carlisle knew our biggest threat and had no problem stating it. "Demitri will find us and parting ways will not help. We must stand united," he paced nervously

"Demitri is a tracker. What if we remove him? Without him we have a chance right Alice?"

"I see them showing up then nothing. I would assume that's when they encounter the wolves. I see us running, but I cannot see anything after that. I would assume that's when Jacob joins us."

"You bet I am going! Here buddy, you and mommy go see Grandpa Charlie while the big boys talk," Jacob messed his hair so he looked like his daddy.

When Edward nodded, I knew to trust him and go. Masen giggled as I sprinted through the trees with him on my back. Charlie was washing his boat when we exited the tree line.

"Hey - there's grandpa's boy," Charlie grinned.

"Grandpa!" I put a wiggling Masen down and he charged my dad.

"Well, it's nice to see you two," I held my breath as he pecked my cheek.

"We wanted to see you before - we left," my eyes stung from the tears I would never shed.

"Will you be gone long?"

"Honestly, we have no idea how long we will be gone."

"But, you'll call or write, something, anything?"

"Anything I can. There are some - not so nice - people who are going to be looking for us. I'll call when I can and send pictures whenever I have the opportunity," it broke my heart to see a tear slip from his eye.

"I am going to miss you two. We barely had time to get to know each other," I stepped in and hugged him briefly.

Charlie and Masen played in the yard, just as Charlie and I had all those years ago. But, all good things have to end eventually. The Cullen convoy pulled up and I knew it was time to go. Masen ran to his daddy, who put him in his car seat as I said one last goodbye.

"I'll miss you Dad," I choked out.

"I'll miss you too Bells. Take care of my grandson for me," Charlie whimpered out as he released me for the last time.

With one last wave, I climbed into the Volvo. The convoy sped off heading north. Edward clutched my hand and squeezed it securely.

"We're going to Alaska," Masen giggled in the backseat.

"Are we now? And who told you that?"

"Jake," I looked back to see him grinning.

"And the pack?"

"They are setting up our trap. I said we were going to Alaska just not when."

"Edward?"

"We are leading them into the clearing where we play baseball. Us against the pack. They will enter the field and when it's too late, they will be decimated."

When we arrived at the clearing, the pack was in human form taking the field. I guess we were batting first. Jacob ran to the outfield to join his friends. Why were we playing baseball when the Volturi were on their way was beyond me? Dare I even say crazy, but then look who I'm talking about, wolves and vampires.

"Edward?"

"Relax Bella, we have a plan. Just go along with it," his smile filled with mischief.

Carlisle stepped up and hit the pitch thrown by Sam. It was a line drive past first base. Alice went next and at the last minute bunted. Jasper wasted no time in slamming the ball well over the heads of everyone in the outfield. Esme had just rocked Masen to sleep when it was my turn up at bat.

I knew this was not going to be pretty. The last time I played baseball, I put the coach in the hospital when the bat slipped out of my hands and hit him in the head. I copied their stances as I readied myself for my upcoming failure. Suddenly, I was not in control anymore. My body was not my own, which meant one thing. "EDWARD!"

He chuckled lightly as he flew into me, scooped me up and headed for the woods. Never giving the Volturi a second thought, I started removing the articles of clothing that stood in the way of me achieving my reward as he continued to run.

A loud groan escaped my lips as he slammed me into a rock wall. Ignoring the tinkling sounds as rubble shook free of the wall face, I savagely attacked his lips demanding they give me what I wanted. In true Edward form, he submitted to my needs. A low growl emanated from the back of his throat, fueling my fire.

Digging my hands deep into his hair, I jerked his head to the side to allow myself to nibble just below his ear. With one gyration of my hips, he suddenly spun me around and bent me over the remains of a fallen tree. With one sharp yank of my leggings and panties, they were at my knees.

"I know what you need love, and I am going to give you all of it," he purred and shove his cock straight into my depths.

"Oh God Yes!" I panted pleased.

Grabbing my hips tightly, he pulled all the way out, and slammed back in again. "Always

so wet for me," he grunted as he did it again.

"Just for you," I groan as he slammed in again.

"Forever love!" he gasped as I met his movements.

I shivered with excitement when he wrapped his arm around me and found my nipples begging for his touch. His panting breath fanned across my neck as he sucked my earlobe into his teeth.

"Faster," I whimpered.

"Anything for you," he grunted as he drove in faster and deeper.

With erratic thrusts, his hand slid down my body to my pussy and started fondling my clit. "Fuck that feels good!" I gasped as his finger moved so fast it felt like a vibrator.

"God baby, you don't know how bad I want to cum right now!"

"No! More! Don't stop!" I panted out.

"Bella, hurry love, I'm so close!" he pounded into me harder.

"EDWARD!" I howled out as I came around his cock.

"MARRY ME!" he growled out as he spilled deep inside.

Together we slumped against the tattered wood trying to catch our breaths. My mind fumbled around about what he just bellowed. Did he mean it? Or was it just in the heat of passion he said it?

He chuckled, "Sorry, that wasn't very romantic. Was it?"

"No," I giggled.

"No what? No you will not marry me? Or no it wasn't very romantic?"

I looked over my shoulder to see his expression was bordering on being crushed. "No, it wasn't romantic," if I could still blush, I would be florescent red.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me? Please?" he asked as he stroked my cheek.

"Yes Edward Cullen, I will marry you - if the Volturi don't kill us first," his smile was a beacon of hope.

After un-rumpling and finding the rest of our clothes, we slowly walked back and awaited our fate

Edward signaled everyone that the Volturi were approaching fast from the east. The way they floated into the clearing was majestic. I have never seen a vampire as graceful as the petite blond named Jane. The largest brunette male named Felix, rivaled even Emmett in size. The blond petite male surprised me the most, he looked like a little boy no more than 8 years old. Demetri did not walk, he strutted like a peacock.

We had positioned ourselves so we were in an arrow formation, with the pack staying hidden in the trees. It was decided between Sam and Jasper that the wolves would remain there with Masen, unless it became absolutely necessary to expose themselves.

Together we moved forward to the halfway point to greet them. Edward was suppressing a growl as he took in their faux smiles. "Greetings. You are a long way from home. What can we do for you," Carlisle's voice was nonchalant.

"There has been a lot of newborn activity in the area over the last few months. We followed their scents here hoping to dispatch them," Jane answered with just as much enthusiasm in her voice as Carlisle.

"Yes, we noticed it as well, but as you can see and smell they are not here. We have no idea where they are," Jasper smirked.

"Well they were at your house a few hours ago," Felix growled letting his aggression show.

"Really? Well it is a good thing we had already evacuated the residence. Do you know why they were there?" I had a feeling Edward asked this to incite their thoughts.

"No we have no idea. Perhaps they were looking for you?" Demetri purred.

"Perhaps, or maybe they just wanted to eliminate their competition for the territory?" Esme artfully deflected.

"Well since they never found us, I guess we will never know," Alice chirped.

"So it would appear. I suppose we will have to hunt them down and ask them," Jane nodded to Demetri.

His lips curled up into an evil smile and he shot off in the direction of the wolves. It took everything I had not to flinch as he ducked out of sight and into the trees. How Edward could remain so calm, was beyond me. I held my breath and waited for his screams to begin, but they never did. In fact, quite the opposite, nothing.

He emerged, with her hand draped over his arm, as he and Leah crossed the field and headed back towards us. Everyone was more than slightly flabbergasted.

"Who is that?" Jane growled.

"As she eloquently explained it to me, I am her imprint," he smiled and gazed at Leah.

"What the hell is an imprint?" Felix looked more baffled than the rest of us.

"She is my world. It was instantaneous. I have never felt pulled to anyone like her. She is now the reason I exist," he revealed.

Before anyone could move, Jane snarled and stared down Leah, sending her down to the ground withering in pain. That probably was a bad move because before Jane could adjust her stare, Demetri had her in a headlock and with a deafening crunch, Jane's body slipped to the ground.

Alec was about to make his move when Felix grabbed Alec and with one jerk of his huge hands tore his head right off. Demetri just smiled at his friend.

"They were already standing on my last nerve, so now what?"

"Now we make a new life here. Unless my lady would like to find a new home?"

"No I like it here just fine, but I think a change of diet is in order."

"Anything you wish my lady," he lifted Leah's hand and kissed it sweetly.

After burning the remains, we all headed back to the house together since there was quite a lot to discuss. It seems that the family has grown once again and at this rate we were going to be the size of a town. I had to wonder if it would ever stop, not that it mattered, Esme was more than happy to have someone else to dote on.

****

A/N Hey everyone! I have been working on three original stories with dazzleglo. One she even co-wrote and contributed to the other two heavily! We are very proud of our hard work and would love it if you would check them out. They are exclusively on the writers coffee shop library site. We would absolutely love it if anyone voted for any one of them. The poll is on the library home page.

The stories are:

Whether You Love Him or Not (A romance about an arranged marriage)

Fate of the Fairies (This is a tale about the good side and the bad side of the winged creatures. Don't let the first 2 chapters fool you, this is not a cute, fluffy Tinkerbell tale. These are not the goodie too shoes from Disney.)

Diaries of a Lonely Teenager (This story is about a life lesson learned the hard way.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters are just fun to play with.**

**A/N at the end. Sorry it's not longer. Thanks Dazzle glo! you rocked this story! **

**Dreaming of Edward**

**Chapter 17 - The Epilogue**

**Edward's POV**

_As I stood my ground and awaited my fate, the song Kryptonite played in my thoughts. Mainly because the stunning creature walking my way was my kryptonite. Did she even know she was the one thing that could hurt me in this world? Probably not._

_Bella slowly made her way to my side for the beginning of our forever. What started out so unconventionally, ended so perfectly. The only woman to ever captivate my mind, body, and soul had agreed to spend an eternity with me. _

_It was two years from the first night in her room. Our son Masen was the pride and joy to the entire family. He filled voids that had been festering for over a century for most of us and longer for others._

_Carlisle and Esme were the picturesque grandparents. Esme's love for her grandson knew no bounds. Bella smiled at Masen as he sat between my parents. _

Because of his rapid growth, we moved from Forks six months after his birth. Since then, we have moved every six months to keep anyone from catching on. Looking at him at the age of two years old, he could have easily passed for a ten year old. The bright spot was his rapid growth was slowing so Carlisle estimated he would stop aging at the age of six years old.

_Taking her hand from Charlie, I nodded when he asked, "Take care of her."_

_When the preacher started his greeting, I walked down memory lane as I stared into Bella's golden irises. _

The first few months of Bella and my relationship flashed by in a blur. The moment her lips touched mine, I was beyond addicted. To this very day, I can still feel the tingle that sparked the rollercoaster ride of my life. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat just to have her.

Remembering the confusion I felt when Carlisle told me of her condition and pregnancy would not dampen my spirits on that day. Even though I thought it was impossible, I believed Masen was mine from the moment the words left his lips. No one could have known that humans can carry the children of vampires. Well Carlisle proved that one wrong.

**Bella's POV**

_If I could have blushed, I would have when my dad handed me over to Edward. We had been through so much. Edward wanted to get married right away, but I needed a little more time to prepare for that step. It has never been a secret that I never felt worthy of his love. His love and patience finally won me over. Not to mention, I needed to make sure I wouldn't have an episode during the wedding._

_As the preacher continued to tell us why we were there, I thought about everything that led up that moment. It all started with my simple decision to move back to Forks to be with my dad. Little did I know that that single decision had set me on the path of where my fate was to lie. My condition and pregnancy was the obvious turning point._

Carlisle figured out since I didn't have an internal sleep clock after my change that I was using Masen's. Thankfully, he had never seen me lose control since he was always asleep when I had them. The family now knew when they could be coming so we made sure to leave Masen with Jake right after he fell asleep in his younger years.

Jake's attack was the next catalyst. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't attack. I knew I wanted to be like Edward so we could raise our child together, but Alice saw Edward would fight it. He wanted me to enjoy a human life. However, what kind of life would it be if I aged? My man and my child would watch me slowly die. Jake's attack fixed that dilemma. I'll be the first to admit, I wanted to kill Jake for his assault, but that was because I thought I had lost my child.

Carlisle once asked if I hated him for what he did to me. My reply was, "No, you did for me what Edward would have fought if I wasn't ready to die. You gave me exactly what I wanted."

It gave him the peace of mind he needed. There was no regret for him turning me. Now I could keep up with Edward at night and Masen during the day.

How I ever got so lucky to find a man who would let me use his body as I needed was beyond me. I was just thankful for the day I met Edward Cullen. His love was the one thing that made me whole when I didn't know I needed it.

_With a smirk playing on his lips, Edward slipped my wedding band on my finger where it would stay for all eternity. _

Smiling I stood on the mountains of Tibet. Thinking back over the day I said 'I do' to Edward. The years after our wedding sped by so quickly. Nevertheless, I remember every moment of them as if it were yesterday.

The hardest part of those years to remember was the year Charlie died. He had a long life and I got to see him until the very end. He was able to share in Masen's life just as I always had hoped. Masen would always have his grandfather Carlisle, but it's nice to know that he'll carry those memories of his grandfather Charlie with him too.

The Volturi never bothered us again. Not that they had a chance with Alice's visions, and Masen and Demetri's tracking skills we always stayed one step ahead of them.

With us gone, the pack stopped needing to phase and over the years they started aging and one by one they passed away. With the exception of Leah and Jake, since they stayed with us on our travels they never stopped phasing. They were also the only ones to go back for the funerals. We didn't want to risk starting their phasing again.

"Bella?"

"Edward," I purred.

"Masen is asleep," he hummed his warning.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, we snuggled and waited for the inevitable. The all too familiar control loss hit as suddenly as always. Before I could snarl my demand, Edward had me pinned to the snow cliff wall. Edward chuckled when I snipped at the air trying to bite him.

"Not today, love. It's our wedding anniversary. Tonight I am in charge."

"Now be a good girl and suck me off," he cooed into my neck.

I could feel the vibrations running rampant through my body. Dropping to my knees, I was ready the moment his cock sprang free. Grabbing it, I stroked it before wrapping my lips around him. My favorite treat, Edward. Yum!

He twisted his hands into my hair and set the pace he wanted, fast and furious. Licking, nibbling, and sucking, I dragged him to the heavens. Drawing out his climax was one of the things I did best. The sounds he released had me begging for him between my legs.

"Your turn," he panted, pushing me onto my back.

Hovering over me, he panted the only thing I wanted to hear. "I love you, Bella Cullen," and with that he tore my dress up to my soaked panties and ripped them off.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," I gasped when he slid inside me to the hilt.

With slow and loving thrusts, he filled me only to pull almost out then right back in again. My eyes fluttered shut each time he was fully sheath in my tight walls. Of course, they snapped open the moment he threatened to stop. The torture went on for hours, until finally he let me explode. Thrashing against him sent him into his release as well. Snuggling, we watched the sun rising over the mountains.

"It's time to get back to our family."

**~The End and The Beginning of Eternity~**

**A/N so have you read the outtakes? It is from every other POV not here. It truly gives you a 360-degree look at this story. They're on the writers coffee shop lbrary only. Enjoy! **

**Thank you for following this story! I truly enjoyed bringing you a different take on our favorite characters. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to check out my other stories on my profile. Be My Sub and The Third Wife should keep you happy for a while.**


End file.
